<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Brother by Booberrystuffwastaken6642368</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654820">Hey Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberrystuffwastaken6642368/pseuds/Booberrystuffwastaken6642368'>Booberrystuffwastaken6642368</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Luke | Punz, Other, Parent Darryl Noveschosch, Platonic Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberrystuffwastaken6642368/pseuds/Booberrystuffwastaken6642368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For years Sapnap has wondered what his origins are. He's grown up around hybrids and he knew he was one, but what his other half was had been a mystery. It had never bothered him really he was happy to just call himself a pyro hybrid of some kind and call it a day. It was never really that big of a deal.</p><p>That is untill Dream decides to use an old Manhunt seed to set up his own SMP. Sapnap could ignore it when they were just using it for their little game. But now he can't help how, familiar it is. And it dosen't help that his adoptive father notices it as well. </p><p>Hopefully once the nether portal is built he'll fell better. He's always been most at home in the nether. He dosen't realize just how true that statement will be once he meets who's waiting for him on the other side. </p><p>Hybrids just like him. Hybrids who are way too.... familiar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey yo, it's ya girl back at it again with the found family tropes cause thats the only thing that gives me serotonin. Just a warning this is gonna have alot, and I mean alot, of head canons sewn throughout so if y'all are struggling or think I didnt explain something in the story well enough, please ask in the comments and I will be more than happy to explane. </p><p>If you have questions and you don't wanna ask in the comments give me a follow on my Twitter and Tumblr as well.</p><p>Twitter is Booberry @Booberry46443889 (same profile picture)<br/>Tumblr is BooberryStuff. </p><p>I am more than happy to chat as well as accept other head canons of your guys own. Please don't hesitate to reach out or send ideas my way I would love to hear them, especially since as you will all see soon I plan on making this a series.</p><p>Suprise, that's right. I loved both of my previous works so much I decided to take some of my other ideas I was going to scrap and turn them into full stories. </p><p>Once I figure out how the whole thing works (I'm still very new to Ao3) this should be a collection of 5 or 6 main stories as well as one shots and explanations of head canons. I'm so excited to be working on these and I wanna thank each of you. Every comment, hit, and kudo is my life blood and driving force behind me actually sticking to these. I'm so excited and I have so many ideas I hope y'all stick around for them.</p><p>Anyway hope you enjoy the start of my next story, chapter 2 should be out soon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(BadBoyHalo has joined the game)</p><p>Bad grumbles as he takes in his surroundings. If Skeppy wanted quartz so bad why didn't he come with him? He should have forced the diamond man on this little excursion, but he didn't want a repeat of the sand situation. The demon's ears still ring when he thinks of Skeppy's high pitch wines for "MoRE SSSaaaaAANnnDDD" </p><p>Bad sighs as he checks the world seed one more time, he had jumped into a brand new world. Home's nether had been completely devoid of the white crystal for a while yet Skeppy had convinced him it would be a great idea to build their new base out of nothing but quartz. </p><p>Bad sighs as he looks around for a lava pool, he wasn't about to spend more time here than he needed, a speed portal will have to do. He'd get his fill of quartz and go back home to his best friend, before he inevitably sent him out again for more. Bad rolled his eyes as he remembered Skeppy's promises to look for quartz in a new world of his own, but Bad can already tell he's going to be the one contributing the most. Not that he didn't mind, he loved helping Skeppy, it's just he had more things to worry about now.</p><p>His world had a lot of traffic, that's for sure. Munchie MC was kind of a hot spot so Bad had gotten used to the friendly people who would spend some time on his SMP. He'd made so many friends, Awesamdude, CaptianPuffy, Callahan, Ponk, they were amazing people who Bad meet because he opened his world to anyone. Not to mention Skeppy, the two had been inseparable since the day he came to visit Bad. </p><p>Bad has gotten used to seeing a lot of different people and things explore his world but one thing he wasn't expecting was a screaming child desperately clutching an older boy, screaming to stay away from his "brother."</p><p>Bad was perpaired for 2 new people to join, but he wasn't prepaired to be their guardian. It took a lot of convincing but they were eventually able to bring both boys to the infirmary. The younger of the two was definitely some type of slime hybrid, his translucent green skin was obstructing some of his features in the light but his piercing emerald eyes still shown through. The boy wrapped in Bad's arms couldn't be much older than the younger, maybe only by a few years. He was definitely human, that much was sure. Which was odd since the slime hybrid had called him his brother. Usually hybrid siblings would be the same species, but not always. Becides, he was more concerned about the wound on his eye, a large gash ran from the boy's cheek to his forhead, cutting into his eye as well. Bad was an excellent healer and could probably save at least the eye, he hoped the boy responded well to his magic. </p><p>After getting the boy healed he sat with the young slime hybrid as he desperately clutched his friends hands with his own shakie ones. Tears continued to roll down his face but the boy was no longer hysterical. Bad needed to know how two young boys had arrived at his world, how they got hurt, and where their parents were. Bad leaned foward to try and catch the boy's attention but he only continued to lock his gaze on the older. </p><p>"I know you must be frightened." Bad started softly, not trying to scare the boy. "Is it ok if I ask you some questions?" The boy had only shook his head as he sniffed. Bad frowned, he didn't want to push the boy, but he needed to know what happened. </p><p>"You know, you seem very brave." The boy's eyes had shot up to him for only a moment before snapping back to his friend. Bad couldn't really tell by the way the light reflected off him but he thought he saw the slightest smile on his face. "Do you want to be brave and play a game with me?" And Skeppy made fun of him for being good with kids. </p><p>"I'm brave." The boy mumbled as he wiped a tear from his face. </p><p>"Of course you are." Bad smiled scooting his chair closer to the boy. "How about I ask you a question and you ask me one back? We can make it like a game. Dosen't that sound like fun?" The boy nodded as he had placed both hands on his friend's once again.  Bad was glad to see they were no longer shaking. </p><p>"We'll start with a easy one." Bad tried to keep his voice soft while at the same time playful, inviting the boy to keep calm. "What are your guys names?" The boy had turned his attention back to the demon. </p><p>"...Dream." The boy mumbled, that's a start. "And he's George." The boy, Dream, went back to keeping his gaze on the older boy. They had spent a few seconds watching the rise and fall of George's chest before Dream continued. </p><p>"What's your name?" Bad smiled, glad the boy seemed intrested in playing along, if he could keep his attention long enough he could help distract him. </p><p>"Well my name's BadBoyHalo." Bad might have been a little over the top in enthusiasm as he held out his hand to the boy, but at least it got a giggle out of him. "But all my friends call me Bad or BBH." Bad says shaking the boys hand dramatically. Dream weezed, at first Bad was scared something was wrong with the boy's breathing, till he realized he had just been laughing.</p><p>"We'll Dream." Bad huffed a laugh as the boy smiled at his name. "How old are you two?" Bad rests his arm on his knee to seem nonchalant. </p><p>"I'm 5." Dream half heartily held up his hand, showing off how old he was with each finger. "George is older than me, but not by much." Dream pouted again, seemed to be something the boys talked about before. "He's 8." Bad was shocked, they were so young. Where were their parents? </p><p>"My turn." Dream had no longer seemed to be upset, the dew in his eyes being the only sign the boy had been crying. "Why do you look so scary?" Bad was confused at first till he remembered he was still in his demon form, the boy was so young he probably hadn't been out into the other worlds to meet other hybrids yet. That explains why he seemed so scared of him. </p><p>"Oh my goodness I'm sorry Dream here-." Bad felt himself change. He didn't need a mirror to see how his charcoal skin had faded to a soft peach. How his jet black hair faded to a warm brown, matching his eyes as they dulled from their bright piercing white to his human form's. The only thing that remained was his bat like wings and his spade topped tail, it was harder to get rid of those and he perfered to have them out anyway.</p><p>Immediately Dream started beaming, smiling so wide Bad couldn't help but laugh. "I can do that too!" The little boy practically bounced as his form changed as well. His skin shifted from the florescent green to a slightly tanned complexion, as a splattering of freckles painted the bridge of his nose. Bad could finally make out the features of the young boy. Wide, excited eyes that shone with mischief and wonder were slightly wrinkled by his smile, showing off his missing baby teeth. His dirty blonde hair hung loosely in his eyes, desperately in need of a cut. He was scruffy and ruff around the edges which had been a contrast to the older boy passed out on the cot.</p><p>George held little resemblance Dream, insted of fluffy blonde hair he had stright, slick, silky brown locks that hung at the very top of his brow. His eyes had been brown before but Bad suspected one of them would turn blue after exposure to magic. He'd been right of course. With sharp, clear cut feature that were excentuated by how gaunt the boy's skin was. Bad had first noticed it when he brought the boy to the infirmary. He was definitely malnourished, not yet completely starved but the way his ribs had stuck out sent Bad's stomach into flips.</p><p>These children had clearly not been cared for properly. The realization that Dream was over all healthy, and George was struggling left a sour taste in his mouth. Someone must have abandoned these poor boys, dumped the 5 year old on George and left him to fend for himself, passing up food so the younger could eat. The though made him sick but as he looked back into Dream's excited eyes he swallowed down his anger and gave him a grin as he moved onto his next question. </p><p>"You called George your brother." The boy nodded as he glanced back over at the older. "Is he like you?" Immediately Dream's face fell once again, his excitement and childlike charm wasted away. Dream looked away from the deamon as he mumbled. </p><p>"I lied... George isn't really my brother, he's not like me." Bad hated the sadness and pain that laced the boys voice. </p><p>"But you love him like one right?" Dream nodded again as he wiped his eyes, he'd started crying again. Bad wanted to hug the boy but he didn't want to push it. </p><p>"Well that's alright, you can call him your brother if you want." Bad placed a hand on the boys shoulder, ignoring how his immediate reaction was to flinch. "You know, I have a best friend like that too." Bad smiled as Dream once again turned his attention to him with wide eyes. </p><p>"You do?" He asked excitement ebbing back into his voice. </p><p>"I do." Bad smiled. "He's my best friend but I call him my brother, just like you and George. So don't be afraid, you're safe to call him your brother." </p><p>"We're.... we're safe?" Dream had questioned so genuinely Bad's breath caught in his throat. </p><p>"Dream." Bad placed both his hand on the little boys shoulders, demanding his attention. "I can tell you two have been through alot, right?" Dream nodded as a few more tears spilt from his eyes. "You don't have to talk about it, but know that as long as you two stay here, Skeppy and I will keep you safe, along with all our other friends."</p><p>"You promise?" Dream asked before Bad held out his hand, fingers curled becides the last. </p><p>"I pinkie promise, they can't be broken." He wispered to the boy as he shook their interlocked fingers. Dream smiled again, for the first time relief painted his features.</p><p>As the door slams open both of them snap their head to the diamond plated man bursting into the room. </p><p>"BAD WHERE ARE THEY, I HEARD THEY WERE HURT, YOU HEALED THEM RIGHT?!" Dream practical jumped into Bad's arms at Skeppy's loud entrance. He rubbed the boy's back as he shook in his arms, sending Skeppy a glare Bad reasured the boy. </p><p>"Hey Dream it's ok, it's ok. He didn't mean to scare you. This is my friend I was telling you about." Dream looked up as Skeppy gave him a little wave. </p><p>"Sorry kid, I didn't mean to scare ya." Skeppy said quietly as he passed Bad a pair of thick white glasses, he'd need these for George.</p><p>"You're brother?" Dream looked between the two, noticing how different they looked. Skeppy's carmal colored skin was a stark contrast to both the pale peach of his human form and the charcoal shadow of his demon half. Bright blue eyes shown like the diamond jewels that peppered his skin like Dream's freckles while Bad's deep brown were neraly the opposite. Bad humed in agreement, even though they weren't related by blood and looked nothing alike, Skeppy was still Bad's brother.</p><p>"Just like you and George." Bad nodded as Dream pulled away from his arms to stand by Skeppy. He cocked his head to the side as Skeppy smiled down on him. </p><p>"Why do you have diamonds on your face?" Dream pointed as Skeppy laughed.</p><p>"Well I'm just so unbelievable rich that I sweat then out." Skeppy joked as he nelt down to Dream's level. </p><p>"Ew Skeppy that's gross." Bad scolded as he got up to check George's pulse, Dream's giggles putting a smile on his face. "He's a hybrid like us Dream." Bad said enthusiasily to try and change the subject, shifting back to his demon form to try and push the subject futher. Dream took this as his cue to shift back to a slime as well, he smiled up at Skeppy as his skin once again turned transparent.</p><p>"Slime hybrid huh?" Skeppy goes to ruffle the boy's hair before he reevaluates his choice, he dosen't really feel like getting a sticky hand today. Dream hums in agreement as he shifts back human and sits by George's bed again. He apperaed to be most comfortable in his human form, Bad would have to ask him about his powers later. For now his focus is on George as the boy begins to groan.</p><p>"Dream?!" George shot up, eyes darting around the room. </p><p>"George!" Dream excitedly bounces up and down at the edge of his bed before he starts climbing his way up. </p><p>"W-where are you? Why's it so blurry?!" George's voice is strained with fear as he continues to glance around the room. He jumps back with fright when Dream finally makes his way up the bed to tackle George in a hug. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Dream mumbles into his shoulder. </p><p>"I-I can't see anything! Where are we?" Bad is suprised by George's voice, he knew him and Dream hadn't actually been related but he thought they would have the same accent at least, but George had a much more foreign accent then he was expecting. He knew of a few people with similar speach patterns and figured the boy must be from the same area. He'd have to contact Philza later, they sounded similar enough and maybe he'd know about missing children. Although he was rather preoccupied, with the arrival of his own child right around the corner. Maybe Techno could help them next time Skeppy invited him over, though he didn't have the same accent as his father and brother, he would still know the area well enough. He was due to come in a few days anyway now that Little Phil was old enough that Techno didn't freak out if he wasn't with him at all times. George's hyperventilating pulls Bad from his thoughts, he has to calm the boy down. </p><p>"Hey George it's ok-" Bad was ready to explane what was wrong before the boy cut him off as he jumped, head snapping in Bad's direction.</p><p>"Who's there?" N-no stay away from us, don't hurt my brother!" George wrapped his arms around the smaller boy as Dream giggled again. </p><p>"He's not gonna hurt me Georgie, it's Bad." Dream laughed like it was obvious the dark shadow sitting becides the two would cause them no harm. </p><p>"What's bad?! Why is he bad?" George squinted at Bad, trying to make out his features.</p><p>"It's ok, let me explain." George might have been older and acted as more of a protector but he was still a scared child. Bad remember this as he lowered his voice in a more calming manor. "My name's BadBoyHalo." </p><p>"He's really nice." Dream smiled up at George as he continues to look off into space. </p><p>"You were hurt really bad, something cut your eye. Do you remember how that happened?" Bad frowned as the boy shook his head, he was having flash backs to his conversation with Dream. "I was able to heal you, you got to us soon enough that I was able to save your eye, but my magic is still working to repair it. Your vision is going to be blurry for a few days while the magic works through your system. Here, hold out your hands." Bad reached into his pocket to pull out the glasses Skeppy had gived him. He places them into George's shaking hands. </p><p>"What are they?" He asked voice shaking.</p><p>"They're special sun glasses, they'll help you see untill your vision isn't as sensitive." Bad smiled as the boy slipped on the white sun glasses. The large ovels covered the majority of his eyes, a little big for him but they would have to do. George looked around the room before he wrapped Dream in his arms again, holding him close. </p><p>"One of your eyes is blue now." Dream stated excitedly, through the tinted lenses George's eyes grew wide. </p><p>"Wot!" He looked up at Bad as he offered him an easy smile. </p><p>"Sorry about that." Bad huffed. "Something the magic does." </p><p>"Blue eyes are pretty cool though." Skeppy offered as he pointed to his own. Bad was too preoccupied with George to notice Skeppy had moved behind him as Bad sat on the bed. George gave a weak laugh as he looked at Dream.</p><p>"At least it's a color I can see." George mumbles. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Bad asked curious. </p><p>"I'm color blind, Blue is like, the only color I can see properly." George explained as Dream shifted away to sit next to him, keeping their hands interlocked. "Wait the magic didn't fix that right?" Bad felt bad having to disappoint the boy after he sounded to excited. </p><p>"No sorry, it'll just fix your vision to how it was." George frowned as Dream began to laugh.</p><p>"Nether's still gonna look black to you." He laughed as George playfully shoves him. What were 2 boys so young doing in the nether?! It was way too dangerous for them there. Before Bad can question them Dream continued.</p><p>"The glasses look cool though." He smiled as George pushed them up his nose. Bad reached across the bed to pull a hand held mirror from the drawer. </p><p>"The cut will probably fade to a slight scar and your eye will most likely remain blue, but becides that you'll be perfectly fine." Bad smiled before he saw George frown. </p><p>"Do I really have to wear these dumb looking glasses the whole time?" Bad felt awful that George's tone was so broken and disappointed. There was a good chance that if he didn't keep them on his vision would be permanently damaged but he could tell the young boy would probably try and sneak them off if he had such distaste for them. Before he could think of a response Skeppy beat him to it. </p><p>"Dumb? Those are clout goggles George." Skeppy smiled as George gave him a confused look. "Only the coolest people can wear them, and none of them look as cool as you." Bad smiled as George giggled at his friends over enthusiasm. Dream looked between the two before pouting. </p><p>"I want clout goggles." Bad huffed fondly, there were only a few pair in the infirmary and Bad didn't want to risk giving them out incase of emergency, he shot Skeppy a look while he continued.</p><p>"Maybe Skeppy can go find you something as cool as clout goggles while he goes and gets our friend CaptianPuffy." Bad stifled a laugh as Skeppy looked at him with wide eyes. He knew him and Skeppy would probably spend the rest of the day questioning people about the boys whereabouts, they must have families out there somewhere. He knew Puffy was good with kids and the boys must be tired, they would rest a her place for the night and regroup the next day. As Skeppy went off Bad took the time to catch George up on everything that had happened.</p><p>George was able to explane that the boys didnt remember much before they woke up in a strange world with a lot more monsters and things to hurt them. Bad figures they must have somehow been put into a hardcore world, the descriptions of the larger mob caps and higher delt damage is evidence enough for his theory but he just can't understand why. How two children had been throw into a hardcore world with nothing and survived weeks on their own. He'd definitely have to get in contact with Philza later. George tells the demon how the two had been trapped by too many skeletons and how his last thought before he passed out was that he just wanted to make sure Dream was somewhere safe. Bad pulled him into a hug as the boy started crying. Dream had fallen silent again as he began shaking as well, the subject still fresh for the boys. Skeppy takes that time to burst into the room, holding up a white circle with their friend close at his heals. </p><p>"Skeppy told me what's going on are they ok?" The ram hybrid had clearly come in a hurry. He puffy, wool like hair was thrown into a quick ponytail, she was missing her outter jacket leaving just her white blouse and red shash. The very tips of he curled horns were just barely poking through the cloud that was her hair since she was also missing her iconic 3 point hat. Bad chuckled slightly at her rushed state but he couldn't really blame her.</p><p>Bad nodded as he took the white circle from Skeppy. He looked at to confused for a moment before Skeppy shrugged and mouthed "I tried my best." Bad already had a plan forming. </p><p>"I know it must have been so scary for you boys, you're both very brave." Bad waved over his friends to distract the boys while he pulled out a pen. Drawing a smily face on the white mask before continuing.</p><p>"Like I said, you boys will be safe here but just to be sure." Bad drawled out as he handed Dream the newly made mask. "This special mask and your... clout goggles." Bad had to think for a minuet what Skeppy had called them. "Will drive off any monster or bad guys." Dream smiled as he slipped on the smily mask, it was flimsy and would probably only last a week but it would be good enough untill George didn't have to wear the sun glasses anymore. Bad's sure the boys would forget about the accessories by weeks end. It's not like they would keep them for years to come right?</p><p>Puffy smiles as she sits with the boys on the bed. "You two seem very scary." She smiled as Dream and George giggled. "No monster would dare sneak up on you right?" Both boys puffed up their chest as they shook their heads. </p><p>They went home that night with Puffy. Bad honestly was expecting to find out the boys origins rather quick but as the days went by he lost more and more hope. After a month, and contacting everyone he knew, there had not been a single lead on the boys. It was hard not to get attatched, especially when they both began referring to him as dad. He could excuse it once or twice, they were still young and Bad was very similar to dad, but they called him that every time they saw him. It didn't help they called Puffy mom as well. They had chosen to live with her but were over at Bad and Skeppy's so much Skeppy convinced him it was a good idea to build a whole new base to account for more space for his "new nephews.</p><p>Which is exactly why Bad was flying around this new world, searching the ground for open lava pools big enough to use as a portal. They needed materials for the new base and Bad wanted to get home as soon as possible, the boys hated when he was gone too long. He knew they were probably begging Puffy to come see them, knowing the boys were waiting for him Bad flapped his wings harder, gaining more momentum. Eventually the faint glow of a sizable lava pool caught his attention as he flew down.</p><p>Snapping his fingers a few sparks flew from his hands to light the newly built portal, Bad sighed. The sooner he can get this over with the sooner he can get home. He steps in as he's immediately engulfed by the heat of the nether, the sprawling red caverns shine with the dots of crystals and gold peppered throughout the expansive ceiling and walls. In the distance Bad can just make out a faint blue glow, soul sand valley. Behind the portal he can see the tall red trees of a crimson forest, the distant snorts and grunts telling him a pack of piglins must be in the area. Thanking his golden helmet Bad begins his treck to the forest, stopping every now and then to pick off smaller veins of crystals. </p><p>As he gets closer to the forest a new sound begins to fill his ears, it sounded oddly like crying. But that didn't make since, no one becides him should be in this world. He chalked it up to a ghast in the distance as he tries to ignore it. His feet pick up their pace involuntary as the crying dosen't stop. It sounds way too weird to be a ghast, so what was it? Bad reaches the forest as he rushes by a very confused pack of piglins, he had to find where the crying was coming from. It sounded too high pitch, too similar to Dream and George's own cries when they woke up from nightmares. It sounded like a child, a scared, possibility hurt child. Bad's feet pounded along the red rock as the wails grew louder and louder. He flew up to a near by tree to get a better vantage point, in the distance he could just make out a little red hut, made from netherack and crimson wood. It was nothing like the expansive fortresses and sprawling bastions that dotted the landscape. This was man made, the smoke rising from the tattered remains wasn't a good sign. </p><p>As Bad reached the entrance of the hut the sight that greeted him was grew some. The house was completely destroyed, some type of explosion left the remains of the small house chared, some parts still on fire, but that wasn't what scared him. Tucked away in the edge of this burning building was a small child, crying and most worrying of all, completely engulfed in flames. Immediately Bad reached into his inventory, smashing a fire resistance potion at his feet as he lept into the burning building. He grabbed a white blanket, slightly singed and smoking and desperately tried to extinguish the fire consumimg the small child. As he pats the boy down with the blanket the flames weirdly dont burn the fabric, and the child seemes to have stopped crying in confusion. Why was he not screaming his head off, why was he not in pain? As Bad backed up to try a better method he really got a good look at the boy on fire. </p><p>At second glance he didn't appear to be on fire at all, he appered to be made of it. Blazing red eyes stared back at him, the flecks of orange dazling by the lava like tears that dripped from his face. His body was still solid but gave off an orange glow. What would be his hair was a twisting, swirling inferno of reds and oranges. The child was still whimpering as Bad tried to reach down and hold them. He was so young, he couldn't be more than 3, who would leave a fire hybrid baby all alone in a place like this. Bad couldn't tell what kind of hybrid he was, be it blaze, magma cube, or just fire itself, but it was very apparent the child was some type of pyro hybrid. </p><p>"Hello?" The young boy called out, his parents must be around here somewhere. </p><p>"Where is you mommy and daddy little guy?" Bad cooed to the young boy. His fire resistance would last a while but he only had the one and after that he doubted he could carry a blazing child all the way back home without being hurt. The child mearly cried louder at the mention of his parents. </p><p>"They gone, they were hurt but they gone." The boy sobbed again, Bad couldn't tell by the heatwaves shimmering off him but he thought the boy was shaking. If his parents were really gone like he said, Bad would have to take him home, he couldn't just leave him. But the problem remained, how would he carry this fire baby all the way home? If he was some kind of fire hybrid he must have a human form, he just had to calm him down enough so he wasn't so.... flammable. If this were Dream or George he could just talk to them, but this boy was so little he doubted that would get him anywhere. Insted he decided to take a softer approach. Grabbing the seemingly fire proof blanket Bad handed it to the child as he began to hum. Burrying his face in the soft silky fabric he only sobbed louder. Sometimes when Dream had particularly bad nightmares the only way to calm him down would be to sing him a song, him and Skeppy had even come up with one that seemed to help the best. If it worked for Dream it could work for this pyro hybrid as well right? Bad continued to hum he sat down with the crying fire ball, thanking his fire resistance he pulled the boy onto his lap while he sung. </p><p>"My sweetheart's, piano, is rat filled<br/>
And mine is infested, with bugs."</p><p>The boy stopped crying as he looked up at Bad, eyes filled with fascination and curiosity. The fire engulfing the two began dieing down considerably as he sang.</p><p>"The music, we make is, unnatural<br/>
But it sounds just like falling, in love."</p><p>As Bad finished he noticed the fire had completely gone out, the boy had shifted to his human form, calmed by Bad's singing. His striking red eyes faded to a soft brown that still held the bright orange flecks. The dancing and shimmering colors making his eyes look like dieing embers. His skin, no longer bright orange but a soft pink, was feverish to the touch but Bad expected that. His dark, jet black hair now fell in his face as he cluched the blanket to his chest, still sniffling. Bad rubbed his back as the boy leaned into him, exhaustion evident on his face. </p><p>"What's your name little one?" Bad questioned as they boy's eyes continued to droop. </p><p>"Sapnap." He answered groggily. Bad humed in response, rocking the boy back and forth as he picked the song back up. Not long after the boy fell asleep to Bad's soft lullaby. He finally took the time to check his surroundings. The hut was completely distroyed, leaving only the bare studs and support beams. They were crooked and miss placed, thrown up in a hassle and not well put together. He saw no evidence of food or toys for the young boy, Sapnap's stomach growled almost on cue as he shifts in his sleep. It was clear who ever had been taking care of this child had thrown this all together rather quick. He obviously hadn't been left alone for long, he wasn't completely starving but he was definitely on the skinny side and Bad didnt like that.</p><p>The boy had mentioned something about how his parents were "gone." But Bad dosen't know if they've gone hunting for food, or if they were... gone. Bad figued he could bring the boy home for now, he was covered in dirt and grime. Another thing that hinted to him not being cared for properly, if his family or a care taker showed up he'd leave a note explaining everything. He'd rather Sapnap's parents be mad he took him somewhere safe, insted of just leaving him abadoned in the nether to fend for himself. After making sure everything was good to go, with a jump Bad began to ignore the drop in his stomach as he popped into another world.</p><p>(BadBoyHalo has joined the game) </p><p>Bad looks around still clutching the small boy he layed him on his own bed as Skeppy burst into the room once again. </p><p>"Did you get enough quartz for the- Bad what is that?" Skeppy stopped mind sentence with wide eyes as he pointed to the sleeping child. </p><p>"This is Sapnap." Bad smiled as he ran his hands through the boy's black hair. "He was abadoned in the nether, saying his parents were dead." He looked back over at the sleeping boy, glad to see him at peace insted of the hysterics he was in earlier. "He's some kind of fire hybrid, I can't tell which one, but he's hungry and he needed help, I couldn't just leave him." Skeppy nodded as he walked around Bad to get a better look at the sleeping toddler. Bad handed him the fire proof blanket before Skeppy wrapped it around the boy. </p><p>"He's so little, how can someone just abadon a baby?" Skeppy asked confused as Bad nodded. </p><p>"I figured we can take care of him untill we find more about his family, what do you think?" Bad asked as he turned to Skeppy.</p><p>"Well I think you need to go out again and get even more quartz , we're gonna need another room now."</p><p>"Ugh Skeppy, can't we just use white wool? It looks exactly the same and we don't have to hope worlds."</p><p>"Absolutely not, I told you quartz would look way cooler and-" </p><p>As the two bicker back and forth far away in another world an 8 year old boy returns to the destroyed remains of his house before he desperately calls out for his little brother. Not knowing he was worlds away, sleeping peaceful with a new family who would raise him and watch him grow. Something the older hybrid had promised his late parents he would do before they passed. Something he now would never get the chance to do.</p><p>As one brother weep for the last member of his family thought dead, the other happily sleeps with the family that would now raise him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aged up the characters finally in this one XDXD</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just as a heads up, I know it says there's only going to be 3 chapters but that may change, it was just kind of a place holder since I wasn't 100% sure how many I'd be able to fit in this story.</p><p>Nothing confirmed yet but don't be surprised to see this go up a chapter or 2 in the future, no promises though :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon C'MON." Dream sings, the distant sounds of diamond on scales ring through Sapnap's ears. His feet pound aginst the snow with George close behind him. They were so close to the Stronghold, they still had a chance. Maybe the dragon would shoot him off and he'd miss the MLG. Maybe he'd get stuck in the poisonous breath. Maybe if George hadn't killed him for absolutely no reason they already would have won. </p><p>"Just die c'mon please." George prays as the igloo comes into view. It was just past here it shouldn't take them long, only a few minuets, the dragon couldn't be that low. </p><p>"YES, YESSSSS, GG" Dream yells out before both boys skid to a stop. </p><p>(Dream has made the advancement: Free The End) </p><p>"Well that was fun right?" Dream laughs as Sapnap and George treck their way through the Stronghold before scoffing as they jump into the end. They're meet with Dream's smug smile. Sapnap dosen't need to see the rest of his face to know the look he's giving them, even if the smily mask only helped excentuate his smug victory. </p><p>"Well if George hadn't killed me we would have won." Sapnap roughly shoves the older boy as he sees smoke billow from his mouth. He swallowed hard, he wasn't that angry it was just a stupid mistake, no need to get so fired up. </p><p>"Look, I'm sorry ok? If I knew Dream would pick up your pearls I wouldn't have killed you." George scoffs as he fixes this skewed goggles. </p><p>"You shouldn't have killed me to begin with! What made you think that was a good idea!?" Sapnap yelled as he felt the first embers ignite above his head. He ran his hands through his hair before tightening his white headband. </p><p>"I thought it'd be funny, not like we weren't guaranteed to win!" George shoved Sapnap back as he felt himself fully ignite. His black hair flared to life as shimmering reds and oranges now danced through his firey locks. His skin glowed bright as he involuntary lifted a few inches off the ground. Hovering there he felt his hands spark and crackle as firey projectiles hummed at his finger tips. </p><p>A normal person would probably turn and run in fear if they saw the man they were threatening literally combust before them. George mearly rolled eyes as Dream continued to laugh. </p><p>"THAT'S YOUR BEST REASON? YOU THOUGHT IT'D BE FUNNY?!" Sapnap yelled. "YOU THREW THE GAME FOR THAT?!"</p><p>"Girls, girls come on, you're both pretty." Dream laughed as he threw his arms around the two as Sapnap snuffed himself out. Normal people wouldn't dare touch a pyro hybrid while they're mad but Dream and George had grown up with him, they knew he'd never burn them. George rolled his eyes as Sapnap snorted. Dream lifted his mask to shoot the two another smug smile before pulling it back over his face. He patted them both on the shoulder as he leisurely made his way to the end portal, arms resting behind his head as he strode to the bed rock circle.</p><p>"God you're a smug asshole you know that right?" George laughed as he walked behind the victor. Sapnap rolled his eyes, sometime he can't believe he's the youngest, with Dreams gloating and George's childish choices. He laughs to himself as Dream puts a hand to his own chest. </p><p>"George I'm hurt, you're really gonna talk to the best minecraft player like that?" Dream laughed, mock insult dripping from his voice. </p><p>"What do you mean? I don't see Technoblade around here?" Sapnap didn't even try to hid his grin as Dream turned around flipping him off. </p><p>"Oh come on now, it's not like-" </p><p>"He said the thing he said the thing!" George bounces up and down in mock excitement as Sapnap leans into him while he laughs. Dream can't help but join the two as they near the portal. </p><p>"Alright, alright, that was a good match but we should really get back, I'm sure Bad's waiting for us." George laughs.</p><p>"Yeah I'm not gonna lie, hiding the white bed in the snow was a really good strat." Dream points as they sit on the edge of the portal, legs dangling into the inkie depths. </p><p>"How long were we fighting you for?" George giggled as he leaned aginst the endstone. </p><p>"Dude we spent at least half hour chipping away at you, how low were you? You had to have gotten at least to half a heart." Sapnap jokes as he playfully shoves Dream, the older laughs as he shrugs.</p><p>"Like I said, best minecraft player." Dream laughs smugly as he takes off his mask and ruffles his hair. There weren't many people Dream was comfortable showing his face to, his family really being the only ones. Sapnap smiled to himself, glad that even after all these years, Dream still trusted the two of them enough to show who he really was. </p><p>The 3 of them had grown up together, brothers would be the best way to describe them. They had spent their childhoods together, happy and loved. As they grew older some things remained the same. George no longer wore the medical glasses, but Skeppy had insisted on making the boy a pair of new ones. Even now the dancing light of the portal catches the reflection of the dark lenses pushed up on the boys head. His duel tone eyes crinkled as he smiles.</p><p>Dream's original mask hadn't lasted long. Sapnap was so young then but he still remembers how the boy had cried when the flimsy mask finally broke. He's pretty sure the boy didn't stop crying untill BadBoyHalo handed him a new mask made of porcelain. As Dream grew he tried different styles and variations but he always wound up right back with his original smily mask. Bad had given it to him as a way to "fight off monsters" but it became too ingrained into who he was. Dream wasn't Dream without his smily mask. </p><p>Lucky the 3 seemed to agree to keep the origins of their iconic asscesories a secret, which Sapnap was thankful for since if either boy blabbed about his, they would absolutely be strangled with the headband. It wasn't his fault the baby blanket he used to make it was fire proof. That's what he told the boys his reason for using it was at least. Truthful it gave Sapnap a since of security, he'd been found with the blanket, he'd grown up with it cluched in his hand. Kids do that, it's a normal thing. But for Sapnap it was a tether to his biological family. He was so little when he lost them, he could only remember glimpses and feelings. The faded memory of a warm smile, the fuzzy feeling that spred through his chest as he desperately grabbed at the faint memory, wanting to remember what lied above the smile but being unable to do so. The soft tunes of a lullaby long since forgotten, broken notes hanging in the air, just out of reach from memory. Blazing eyes, just like his flecked with the matching red and gold as they swirled like the fire that made up his soul, but unable to recgonize the rest of the face. </p><p>Maybe if he knew what kind of hybrid he was it would help. There were only so many things he could be a mix of, but he'd never really cared to look more into it. His brother was a slime hybrid, his oldest brother was human, their father was a demon hybrid, and his uncle was a set of diamond armor that came to life. Him being a pyro hybrid wasn't the craziest thing in their family so it wasn't that big a deal to him to find out more, he knew his powers and he knew his bio family was gone. There was nothing about it that was a mystery, and Sapnap just didn't care. He was happy to call himself a nether born pyro hybrid and move on. </p><p>"You wouldn't be saying that if you didn't zoom through the nether." Sapnap laughs as he sits up. "Scared to fight me in my element huh Dream?"</p><p>"Ok, like we're even aloud to use our powers during manhunts." Dream joked right back as Sapnap rolled his eyes. The 3 had come to the agreement that they would keep their powers subdued to keep the playing feild even. After a few matches where Dream was simply able to bounce away, or Sapnap had taken him down with some cheap long ranged fire shots, they decided it would only be fair. "Becides, wasn't George the only one I found waiting for me at the portal? Where were you Sappy Nappy?" </p><p>"At least you two get a taste of my life while we do these." George basically wines as he leans foward. Dream throws his arm around his shoulders as he pulls him closer. </p><p>"C'mon Gogy, it's not like it gives you an advantage over me since I obviously can still win just fine." Dream teases as he burries his knuckles in George's brown hair.</p><p>"Get off me ya big piss baby." George growns as he wriggles from Dream's grasp. Dream wheezes as George scrambled back to his spot. Sapnap laughed as he watched his brothers, knowing their wind down secession was coming to an end Sapnap put his hand on Dream's shoulder to grab his attention.</p><p>"Hey uh." Sapnap didn't know why he was so nervous, they'll do what he's about to ask from time to time, this seed's no different. "I was wondering if we could do that thing we do sometimes and check out the world before we leave it?"</p><p>"Sure man, any reason in paticular? We usually only do it with cool terrine." Sapnap was tempted to lie, just blame it on the world being cool. Or as an excuse to go back through the world and see where they almost beat Dream. Sapnap knew they'd both see right though him. </p><p>"There was just something about the nether that seemed cool in this world, I don't know. Home's nether is so bland, you have to travel miles to see biomes becides the nether waste. And it's not like we were in there long." Sapnap bumps his shoulder into Dream as they chuckle. "I just wanted to see it a bit more I guess." </p><p>"Sounds fun, we haven't really gotten a chance to see the other biomes anyway. I really like the soul sand valleys, who doesn't want free bonemeal?" George stands up from the portal as the other 2 get ready to jump back in. </p><p>"We don't usually explore the nethers anyway, maybe it's time to give Sapnap a bit of a treat." Dream laughed before Sapnap jumped at him, tackling them both through the portal with George close behind. They retraced their steps from spawn to the  nether portal, joking the whole way about the multitude of near victories as Dream continued to gloat.</p><p>As they came to the portal Dream continues to boast. "You know I was really thinking of asking Bad to join these manhunts. Two hunters is just too easy, could use more of a challenge." Sapnap scoffed as the 3 stepped through the portal. The warmth immediately seeping into Sapnap's bones and reinvigorating him with power. The nether was always a special place to him, he was born here, it was his element and like all nether born hybrids the fire in their soul was stoked everytime they entered their home realm. </p><p>"Like Bad would really go at it, he raised us you don't think he'd hold back?" Sapnap shifts as his firey heat lifts him a few inches off the ground, he never really gets the chance to fully shift in the manhunt nethers since they had to keep their powers at bay. They'd already won this game so Sapnap could relax in his element. </p><p>"Yeah Dream." George laughs. "You say you want more of a challenge but you wanna invite the old man?'</p><p>"Hey Bad's only got you beat by like 10 years, if anyone's a geezer here it's you." Dream rolls eyes as he continues through the nether's heat. </p><p>"You're just mad I'm the oldest." George mocks as he pulls a head of Dream, Sapnap giggling in the back does nothing to tamp the scowl growing on Dream's face. "Really thought you'd get over it by now, you've been salty about it since you were what? Five?" George turns around to give Dream a smug smile only for Dream to playfully shove him. The two jump at eachother laughing and pushing eachother around as Sapnap sighs. </p><p>"Guys if you're gonna play fight don't do it so close to the edge." Sapnap feels like Bad as he scolds, maybe he'd throw in a "language" as they laughed and swore. Sapnap looks over his shoulder to see the sheer face drop off of the netherack cliff they were currently standing on. If they weren't careful they'd roll right into the lava, not that they wouldn't spawn right back but Sapnap would have to listen to them complain the whole way. </p><p>As Sapnap looks out into the lava ocean he can just barely make out the lankie red trees of a crimson forest. As he stares at the red forest he can't help the pull he feels once again. He'd noticed it when they first entered the nether but was able to tamp it down to keep his focus on Dream. They had been so quick in the nether this time that Sapnap barely got a chance to follow the pull of this forest. Why it was this crimson forest in paticular that intrested Sapnap, he wasn't sure. He'd traversed through many forests, both crimson and warped, but this paticular grove of mushroom trees feel different. He couldn't quite place it, especially since he couldn't get a good look at it, but it felt almost... familiar. </p><p>He was about to turn around and ask his friends if they could make their way over there but before he could back away from the ledge he felt a foot in his back as he was forcefully shoved off the cliff. </p><p>"SAPNAP." He heard George's panic wails as he fell through the air, he was able to slow his decent as he shot a blast of pure heat from his hands but he still plunged into the lava. Thankfully he was still in his hybrid form or he would have woken up all the way back at spawn. He breaches the surface of the molten rock as he scowls up at a mortified George and laughing Dream. With a wave of his hand he summons a stack of netherack from his inventory as he towers up. </p><p>"You should have seen George's face." Dream wheezes, cluching his stomach.</p><p>"Sapnap I'm so sorry I didn't mean to kick you off." George rushed out as Sapnap stood before him lava still dripping from his tempted down hair. </p><p>"I was born in the fire George, you think that'll hurt me?" Sapnap asked smugly as he shook the dripping lava from his hair and onto George.</p><p>"AH." George screamed high pitch as he jumped back. "Just because you're fire proof dosen't mean I am." George wines as he clutches his arm. </p><p>"Call it pay back for trying to kill me for no reason." Sapnap laughed as he summoned a burst of heat to dry the remainder of the lava. "Twice in one day might I add. I thought we were supposed to be brothers George." Sapnap wines in his best impression of the boy's accent. </p><p>"I said I was sorry you pyromaniac." George tries to continue on before being forcefully scooped up by the larger man.</p><p>"Oh, pyromaniac huh?" Sapnap laughs as he carries the thrashing George to the edge of the cliff. "Maybe I'll give you more to worry about becides your arm." Sapnap growled as he laughed. George continued to scream apologies and obscenities before Sapnap threw him over the cliff.</p><p>(GeorgeNotFound died while trying to swim in lava)</p><p>"You're an asshole you know that right?" </p><p>"He literally started it." Dream laughed as he came to stand before Sapnap. The two sat by the edge of the cliff as Sapnap continued to stare at the sprawling forest just out of reach. As he finally finds time to get a good look at the view he notices something. Just off at the edge of the cavern, barely in render distance was the outline of a shadow. Sapnap could hardly make it out, even with his built in night vision it was too far to see beyond just the basic shape of it. A large blocky building stood at the very opposite side of them in the center of the sprawling forest. He's about to ask Dream if he see's it as well before he's cut off by Dreams wheezing laugh. </p><p>"Dude read the world chat." Sapnap turns to Dream questioning if he should tell his brother about it. He's sure it was just a fortress, even if it was too small to be one. Maybe it was a bastion, although they don't normally spawn in crimson forests. He shakes the thought from his head and accepts one of them as the looming structure. With a wave of his hand he snorts as he reads George's angry words. </p><p>GeogreNotFound: SAPNAP<br/>
GeorgeNotFound: YOU PRICK THAT HURT<br/>
GeorgeNotFound: THAT'S SO UNFAIR YOU'RE LITERALLY FIRE PROOF<br/>
GeorgeNotFound: hey guys I just got a message from Bad, we should probably head back. </p><p>Sapnap chuckles as he stands up, he types out a message as Dream dusts off his pants. </p><p>Sapnap: yeah yeah yeah we'll be there in a minuet</p><p>Giving the mysterious forest one last glance he continues to ignore it's pull as he steps through the portal. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"They're leaving." The hybrid lowers the telescope from his duel toned eyes as the red and blue land on his companion.</p><p>"I told you Jack, they were just passing through." Another blaze hybrid sighs leisurely as he turns to head back down the spiraling black staircase. </p><p>"You know they could have been a threat Velvet, what if they were working for the Enderking? Why else would they be here?" RedVelvet rolls his eyes as he faces Jack again. </p><p>"Manifold you're being paranoid for no reason, they were just some dumb kids playing some dumb game. You heard how they were yelling when they first passed through. They won and now they're going back home, simple as that." Velvet shrugged as he waited for the fellow blaze hybrid to follow him. </p><p>"People don't just jump from random worlds to play some dumb game of tag." Jack continued as he began to hover a few inches off the ground with nerves. "What happened the last time some rando cam here huh? You wanna tell Punz that they weren't a problem?" </p><p>"That's a low blow Jack." Velvet warned as he began floating to match his friend. "If you wanna interrupt Punz from his meeting you're more than welcome but I don't feel like dealing with a pissed off Punz and a pissed off Boomer." Both man landed as tensions disapated.</p><p>"We still have to tell him." Jack confided as they walked down the stairs. </p><p>"Well no shit we're gonna tell him, there's just no need to burst into his room because a bunch of dumb kids were playing a game." Velvet sighed, tired of Jack's paranoia.</p><p>"You say kids like they weren't our age?" Jack laughs as they meet the sprawling hallway. "One of them was even like us, you saw how he survived the lava." </p><p>"Which is why I'm not worried about it, blazes stick together. If, by the low chance I thought they were working with the Enderking, them having a blaze hybrid with them should be proof enough they were harmlesd. They're gone now anyway." Velvet waves his hand as they pass Punz's room, ready to wait for the meeting to end. "Im sure we have nothing to worry about, they're never gonna come back anyway. Why would they?" </p><p>With a knock the guards wait to be called into the room. </p><p>"Come in." Boomer's deep voice rings through the room, Velvet really hates how stuffy they have to seem during these official meetings. </p><p>"I hope you're right." Jack grabs his wrist one more time before both men walk into the room to speak with Punz. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Months pass and next thing Sapnap know their little group of 3 had grown to 5. Bad had been more than happy to join the boys in the manhunts, any concerns Sapnap had that Bad would hold back flew right out the window when they were able to beat Dream first try with his added skill and leadership. Not being one to lose a challenge Dream of course called for a rematch. After the 4 learned of eachother's patterns and strategies they slipped right back to being bested by Dream once again.</p><p>That's when Bad had decided to bring in Antfrost. The cat hybrid was being trained by Bad as a type of apprentice and the 4 boys were good friends. They all were evenly matched, they had all been traning together since they could walk. Ant fit perfectly on the team, being a cat hybrid he was much quicker and light on his feet. They often would have Ant collect supplies and keep a well stocked chest full of iron and resources. If Dream killed them and they lost all their stuff they had back ups. It was entirely Ant's plan of course. </p><p>Dream had asked all 5 of them to meet up at the main travel portal at Munchie MC, Sapnap didn't understand why it had to be so early. He's last to arrive, ignoring the jokes from his friends as he stood by his father.</p><p>"Well now that were all here." Dream laughed as he leaned toward Sapnap as he rolled his eyes. "I have something really special to show you all."</p><p>"Weren't we supposed to do a manhunt session next week though? We just did one?" Ant questions confused. Sapnap groaned, his body still ached from their last manhunt but he did have to admit it was fun having a lava duel with Dream. </p><p>"Oh no this is way better." George assures are he places his glasses over his eyes and follows Dream through the portal. Bad shrugs as Sapnap give him a confused glance. The other 3 had no idea what Dream and George were up to. Not wanting to be left behind they stepped through the portal. On the other side was a new world, no builds or signs of life, a completely new seed. </p><p>"Suprise." Dream yelled as the group walk around checking out their surroundings. </p><p>"I thought you said we weren't doing a manhunt?" Sapnap wines as Dream excitedly bounces up and down. </p><p>"It's not, check the seed." </p><p>With a wave of his hand Sapnap is scrolling through the information of this new world. He looks up at Dream confused as he recognized the seed. </p><p>"What, do you want to do a manhunt in one of the old worlds?" Sapnap recgonized the series of numbers and watched as Ant looked up from his own world check, confusion on his face. He caught Bad's eyes widen before he quickly waved his hands through the holographic image, making it disappeared. Sapnap would have to ask him what that was about later.</p><p>"Did you not read the world name?" George laughed as Sapnap scrolled.</p><p>"Dream SMP?" Ant asked confused. Dream and George both broke out laughing at their confusion as Bad seemed to catch up first. </p><p>"Oh Dream! I'm so proud of you." Bad hugged the boy, his wings involuntary wrapped around the two. </p><p>"Wait wait wait wait." Sapnap held up his hand confused. "This world is like.... your own, like Munchie MC?" </p><p>"Well I mean my name is on the it." Dream smiled as he pulled away from Bad. </p><p>"Not very creative huh?" Sapnap laughs as he ignores Dreams scowl. "Why this seed though?"</p><p>"It's not just the seed." Dream begins walking, leading his friends deeper into this world. Sapnap knew the terrine fairy well, this was the world George had needlessly killed him in after all. He could tell Dream was leading them toward what was their nether portal. Sapnap knew it wouldn't still be there, this world was the same seed but not the exact same world they played in before. If Dream was able to turn it into an SMP that means he has to have started a whole new world. </p><p>Sapnap was shocked to see the faint glow of the portal as they grew closer. It was in the exact same place, they must have done it for nostalgic sake.</p><p>"Why'd you build the portal in the same place? That nether spawn sucked." Sapnap tried to ignore his memories of the odd red forest that lied just beyond the portal. </p><p>"Oh my god you're so slow." George growns as he nods to Dream.</p><p>"It's the same portal Sapnap." Dream stands before it arms crossed. </p><p>"But this isn't the same world you just used the same seed." Sapnap asked confused as Ant began scrolling through the world's information again. Dream chuckles as he points at Sapnap waving his finger.</p><p>"Wrong again, it's the same world, same nether portal, same everything. I liked this world so much I decided to make it my own." Sapnap's eyes went wide, this was unheard of.</p><p>"Dream that shouldn't be possible?" Ant asked as he continues to scroll through the world, brow furrowed and his ears pressed all they way back in his curly brown hair. </p><p>"Dream you can't make SMPs out of preexisting worlds, you have to start a whole new one." Bad's confusion evident on his voice as he looks around the small clearing.</p><p>"See I thought that too but I was able to.... pull some strings." Dream smiles as the 3 remain confused.</p><p>"We already started exploring the nether, we set up a new portal not too far away. There's already a bastion so close by and it's in a decent spot too." George gushes as Dream begins wheezing, something about George "not caring" and falling to his death. Sapnap ignored George's scowle as he really took everything in. </p><p>Dream was able to not only set up his own SMP, a difficult task on it's own, but he had basically done the impossible. As his brothers continue to bicker Sapnap faces the portal again. His mind runs rampant with the thoughts of that strange red forest, the odd building that pulled at his being, inviting him in. For months after their time in this world Sapnap had weird, vivid dreams. </p><p>Dreams of nothing but sounds. High pitch screams, fire crackling, the yells and comends of things he didn't even understand, a deep booming voice that laughed in such a way it sent shivers down his spine. And worst of all, a child crying. Not his own sobs but that of another young boy, a boy who would wisper things while he sobbed. A mix of apologizes and reassurances, but mostly the boy would plead.</p><p>"Please Sapnap, stop crying. I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry." </p><p>Sapnap would bolt up in his bed, holding himself till the tears stopped and the shaking subsided. He hadn't told anyone of these dreams, they started after he found that stupid forest and he figured they would just fizzle out with time. He'd never have to go back to that world anyway right?</p><p>Yet now here he stands, barley able to keep himself together. He hated to admit it but as time went on Sapnap became scared of that forest. It was stupid for a nether hybrid to ever feel unsafe in their element, but the looming structure of that forest had caused Sapnap so much mental pain, he was scared of what would happen if he saw it again. Even now, just standing near the portal, Sapnap can feel the pull once again, stronger than before. He can feel himself start to panic but Bad's voice breaks him out of his throughs.</p><p>"Boys look, I know you're all excited but... there's something about this world I need to tell you." Bad wrings his hands together nervously as the 4 turn to him confused. </p><p>"I know you said when you used this world for a manhunt it was the first time this world had players." The 3 original manhunters nod as Bad breaths out. "That..... wasn't true." Dream lifts his mask to give Bad a confused look.</p><p>"What do you mean? I checked the world before we came here the first time and no one new had logged on in 10 years, ya know the cut off for a new world." </p><p>"That's because it stops counting after 10." Bad sighs as he turns to face Sapnap. "I didn't recgonize it at first, but this seed, this world, it had a visitor 13 years ago." Sapnap's eyes go wide as Bad give him a slight smile. </p><p>"W-what?" Sapnap askes confused. Bad places his hand on his shoulder as he stares at the portal, smile on his face. </p><p>"This is the world I found you in, son."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"You told me there was nothing to worry about!" Punz shouts as he storms through the blackstone halls, RedVelvet close behind. </p><p>"How was I supposed to know they'd be back, I didn't think they'd care." Velvet yells back, concerne evident on his voice but Punz didn't care, he was enraged. When Velvet and Jack had told him months ago that their world had visitors he was terrified. The last time anyone dared enter his realm.... he didn't want to think about it. He was put at ease by the fact that they came and went quickly and didn't have to worry about it, he had enough on his plate already. </p><p>"Ya see you said that before and yet here they are again, with more back up as well." Punz wipped around, towering over the red haired man as he scowled back. He felt his electric blue eyes shift molten as the red and orange flecks flashed through the churning burgundy. His blond hair ignighted in flames as the his fire full takes over. Taking a deep breath in he continued foward to try and calm himself. Red was just doing what he thought was best, it wasn't his fault, Punz didn't need to take it out on him. Now he needed to prepare, even if they weren't working for the Enderking Punz had worked too hard to keep this world secure. He wasn't about to lose it.</p><p>"Well what do you want me to do?" Velvet yelled back as Punz stormed off. </p><p>"Gather Boomer and Jack, we have to prepare for battle. If those fuckers think they can take this world from me they're wrong." Punz grabbed the locket around his neck as his mother's words rang in his head. </p><p>"Never back down from those challenging you, a ruler will stand their ground and protect those they care about."</p><p>Punz was going to do exactly that. The Blaze Empress had taught him well, he would protect the last members of his court as well as this home they had built for themselves. They had already lost one to the Enderking, he wouldn't lose the little he had left. </p><p>"Yes, you're majesty." Velvet breaths out as Punz climbs the stairs to the watch tower. Taking a telescope he stands by the edge as he watches the portal, waiting for the new inhabitants to come through. Punz ignores the pull in his chest as he watches.</p><p>He'd noticed it when the players had first entered the world but he was so busy he didn't even know they were there till they left. It was slight at first but with them back the pull grew stronger and stronger, beckoning him twords the portal and the one place he dare not go, the Overworld. </p><p>It only grows stronger as one of the players pop through. A dark haired man seemed to be in distress as he ran his hand through his hair. Punz's jaw clenched as his hand started shaking in rage, ready to bridge over there and take care of this problem now.</p><p>His rage disapated into confusion as he saw the distressed boy ignite. He became a swirling inferno as he fell to his knees, desperately staring his blackstone castle. He knew it wasn't fully visible from there but Punz's breath still catches in his throat, it feels almost like the fellow blaze hybrid is staring right at him. Putting the telescope away Punz makes his way back down the stairs. He knows by now the rest of his friends are waiting on his call, he dosen't want to keep them waiting. They have so much to plan.</p><p>Ignoring the pull in his chest Punz shuts the doors to the throne room as he prepares to give the last remaining members of the Blaze Emperor's court a run down of their up coming battle. They would defend their home, or die trying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter took a little longer to come out. I've had alot going on this past week but things are starting to settle down so y'all should expect a new chapter soon.</p><p>Also yes there is 100% going to be lore from Philza's hardcore world here since I love the man and feel like his ideas don't get enough credit. ("Ranboo is the Enderking's grandson" who?)</p><p>Thanks again for waiting so long for the next chapter. I'm really excited about the next one so expect it soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shock was the only thing Sapnap could feel. This world they had used for their training was the world he was found in? That didn't seem right, it couldn't be right. They just jumped into a random seed, the odds of that happening were so astronomically low it might as well be impossible.</p><p>"Sapnap, please say something." His eyes dart to his father, he hadn't noticed Bad was still talking to him. He gives his son a concerned frown as Sapnap jercks from the hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"N-no this can't- that's just not possible. The odds of that happening are..." Sapnap trails off as he stares at the portal. If this was the world he came from, did that explain the weird structure.</p><p>"1 in 7.5 trillion" George wispers under his breath as Sapnap wips around. </p><p>"You think this is funny!" He yells as George backs up startled.</p><p>"Sap calm down dude, what's the big deal?" Dream takes a step foward.</p><p>"The big deal?" Sapnap yells. How could they not understand how absolutely fucked this is. Sapnap came to this world, for fun, felt this weird connection, and didn't even realize how important it was to him. He knew he wasn't really Bad's son, he'd grown up with that knowledge. It was obvious looking at them, the only thing they have in common being the horns that protruded from both their forheads, Bad's being jet black and stretching to the back of his head, and Sapnaps's being an ivory white with red dusting at the much shorter tips. Bad and Skeppy had spent years searching worlds and scouring forums to find all 3 of the boys origins but had come up with nothing. Sapnap had come to the place Bad saved him and didn't even think about checking it out more. Yeah it had been 13 years but there was a chance some relic of his past life could still be there. Maybe even....</p><p>No Bad had left a note and checked this world multiple times, if he had any family left they would have contacted Bad, they would have wanted Sapnap back. He knew, even at the young age of 3, his parents were gone. Even if they weren't would he honestly want to find them? BadBoyHalo was his father and he loved him dearly, found him abadoned and hurt as a baby and raised him as his own. He grew up loved and cared for, he grew up happy with Bad and his brothers. So why.... why did the chance of him finding his parents not scare him as much as he thought it would?</p><p>Sapnap was confused and his mind was weakened from the fears he's held for this world, both from recent nightmares and forgotten memories. He ignored the stinging tears behind his eyes as he continued to yell at his brother, smoke billowing from his mouth with every breath. </p><p>"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND DREAM, YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND THIS. I CAME BACK TO ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PLACES IN MY LIFE, FELT A CONNECTION TO IT EVEN, AND JUST DIPPED LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!" Sapnap wasnt really sure who he was mad at but he didn't care, he just needed to get it out. "There could have been things here and I just left it." Sapnap chokes as he ignores his family's concerned looks. </p><p>"Sapnap, I-" Bad reaches out to hold his cheek but Sapnap slaps his hand away. They don't understand, Dream and George don't even remember their old lives before they were put into the hard core world, Ant was raised with his family and trained by a loving mentor, and Bad just wanted to comfort his son insted of dealing with his issues. Sapnap didn't even know what his issues were. Most days he wishes he could be as lucky as Dream and George, completely unable to remember insted of being plagued with the faded memories that do nothing more than eat away at his psyche. He just... needs to be alone right now. </p><p>Sapnap jumps into the portal, ignoring the shouts from his family and friend to wait. The heat of the nether is a comfort but it does little to dwell his growing panic. Again the pull at his chest is back stronger than ever, and that scares him even more now that he knows his connection with this world. He knows Bad found him in a crimson forest, he'd told him the story many times, but there was no way it could be the same forest. He tries to calm himself down as he runs his hands through his hair, his fire still consumes him as he shifts hybrid, too panicked to keep himself human. He falls to his knees as he stares at the mysterious structure he can just barely see. Half of him is screaming to go to it while the other half is yelling just as loud to stay as far from it as he can. </p><p>Eventually after taking a few minuets to calm down Sapnap makes his way over to the edge of the cliff once again, letting the subtle glow of the lava calm him down. He hears the sound of footsteps behind him as he turns. Bad shoots him an easy smile as he sits down next to his son, resting his head on his knees as he hugs them close to his body. Sapnap fiddles with the hem of his fire print hoodie while he pretends Bad's not there. He wants to stay mad but as he glances at Bad's concerned yet patient expression Sapnap can't fight back the tears as he feels guilt well up inside of him. </p><p>"I'm sorry." He hiccuped, his father wrapped a wing around his son, pulling him closer while the tears scliently fell. "I didn't mean to blow up like that, I just got so mad and..." Sapnap chokes up as he turns into Bad's shoulder.</p><p>"Are mad at me?" Bad asked as Sapnap shook his head. </p><p>"No, of course not you did nothing wrong." Sapnap hates how squeakie his voice gets when he crys, he know's his father won't judge him. </p><p>"Are you mad at your brothers?" </p><p>"No Dream didn't know, it's not his fault." Sapnap breaths. </p><p>"Then who are you mad at son?" Bad asks gently, trying to help Sapnap come to the revlation he's been working twords. "Are you mad at yourself?" Sapnap only chokes and hiccups in response. </p><p>"I'm just so confused, what if there was something here and I just left it behind. I've been feeling this pull since I came here and I can't help but wonder if..." Sapnap trails off as he continues to gaze out.</p><p>"Do you think it could be your family?" Bad asks, voice small and tight with concern. </p><p>"N-no of course not, I know their gone and I know you and Skeppy would have found them." Sapnap rushes out before Bad continues. </p><p>"Sapnap would you want to try looking for your parents again? I can try if you want me to-" Sapnap see's tears welling up in Bad's eyes as he cuts him off.</p><p>"No no no it's not like that, I'm just confused and-" </p><p>"Sap if you want to find your real mom and dad I'm fine." Bad tried to keep his voice nonchalant but the tear that ran down his face broke him entirely. He realized Bad must think he would want to find his biological family, when Sapnap was more than happy keeping the family he had right now, he knew they were gone and his father was right next to him. He tackles Bad in a hug as he burried his head in his neck. </p><p>"You're my real family." Sapnap sobbed as Bad embrased him. "You're my real dad Bad. I know their gone but even if my bio parents were out there that would still be true. I don't even want to find them, that's not what I ment at all. I'm just scared and confused, what if I find something in this world that changes who I am? What if I find out things about myself I didn't know?" </p><p>"No matter what happens." Bad pulls him back even though he wants to stay safe in his father's embrace. "I will always know who you are." Bad holds Sapnap's cheek as he leans into his touch. "You're my son, and I'll love you no matter what, or who, we find in this world. Nothing is ever going to change that." He pulls Sapnap back in as Bad rubs his back while he clams down. Once his tears have dried and his breath evened out Sapnap breaks away to give his father a weak smile. </p><p>"I'm good." Sapnap reasured, hating how strained his voice sounded from crying. </p><p>"Do you want to go back to the others now?" Sapnap nodded as they both stood, heading back to the portal. Sapnap keep his eyes down with his hands in his pockets but couldn't help his smile as he felt Bad rest his arm across his shoulders. He rests his head on his father's shoulder while they walk through the portal. </p><p>The others were happy to wait for them before the 5 made their way to the new portal. As they make their way through the new land they all excitedly plan and discuss layouts and build ideas. Sapnap laughs and jokes along with his friends as his mind is put at ease for now, happy to let the odd structure and place of his findings go forgotten for the time being. </p><p>Unknown to the family a group, just beyond the next realm, was making plans of their own. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"We have to do this quick and we have to be clean." Punz's voice rings out as he goes over his plan of action again. "We don't have long before we have to leave again, Gumi's found us another job and their paying good amounts. We can't miss our chance, we could be gone for who know's how long, the last big job like this took months. And I don't know about all of you but I want a home to come back to." Punz instructed as the other 3 nod in agreememt. </p><p>The group had been working as mercenaries for years, they were well known and had worked hard to keep up their reputation. Piss off the wrong people with enough money and you'll more than likely meet a firey demise. It wasn't honest work but Punz was a skilled fighter who'd been training since a young age, he did what he had to do. He'd arived in this world after the distruction of his home, he was weak and lost the only family he had left because he wasn't able to protect him. He spent every day of his life letting that anger and rage fuel his training. Through his jobs he found more nether borns like him, after the Enderking turned their home into nothing more than an endless void, the few remaining member's of his mother's court were scattered throughout the seemingly endless multiverse of free open worlds. </p><p>Blaze's were different though, they were loyal creatures with strong familial bonds. If left without trusted individuals of their pack they would wither away and die. Because of this they often gravitate twords eachother almost unconsciously, making it very easy for Punz to find the last few members of the royal court. Many of them being the children of guards and aristocrats, Punz spent years leading and training the last remaining members and they had grown strong together. Now their scout, a charismatic ghast hybrid, had recently sent Punz word of a possible job opportunity, the pay was good but they would basically be working as soldiers in a war that wasn't their own.</p><p>They still had problems of their own, everyday Punz searched for word of activity from the Enderking. After his mother's sacrifice the Enderking had gone silent, Punz hoped he mearly died but the lingering fear of left over allies constantly keep him on high alert. Punz had spent too long and washed too much blood off his hands to mearly lose his home to the thing that took it to begin with.</p><p>Of course there was Sapnap as well. Every world he went to, he check high and low, asked every nether born he came in contact with but no one had seen his lost brother. He was able to find every other remaining member of his birth world but the fact Sapnap never came back to him was proof enough he was gone. Punz couldn't do the last thing his mother had asked of him, and he spent ever day regretting it. He rebuild his home, trained his allies and worked, dirty and taxing, jobs to get to where he is, all in some hope to make it up to those he wasn't able to save. His life became rebuilding the kingdom his ancestors started, and he'd do anything to keep it safe. </p><p>The few remaining members agreed as well. Jack Manifold and RedVelvet were both still children when Punz found them, still a child himself. Being the younger brothers of his mother's most trusted guards, even back then, at such a young age, they were strong fighters. The young boys stripped the surrounding land for any and all blackstone and began to build the replica of their home, a stark contrast from the blinding white quartz. The 3 blaze hybrids worked day and night but still being children it was slow and dangerous. That's when they found Boomer. </p><p>Boomer was the son of his mother's most trusted knight, and one of his best friends growing up. He was older than Punz by a few years and with the added help of the magma cube hybrid they were able to complete the palace, thanks to Boomer's strength. It didn't take long after this for them to start reaching out to other worlds, they would offer trained services to any nether realm, be it fighting, building, or just necessarily back up, the 4 quickly became known as fearsome warriors and mercenaries. But time away from their new home was hard, and that's when they found Gumi.</p><p>She became a scout for them, hoping world from world to look for jobs and form relationships with possible allies. Thanks to her they had help all over the multiverse of expansive worlds and allowed them to stay at their home base for the majority of the time. Only leaving once work was found and a payment could be received.</p><p>They would be leaving soon, members of the Epic SMP had troubles brewing and he owed some people favors, the last time they offered their services they had been gone for almost a full year, by the sounds of it this would take even longer. Punz wouldn't have cared much but now the impossible has happened. His world had been turned into an SMP of it's own, and Punz had no idea how. Preexisting worlds were unable to be made into SMPs, if there were any previous inhabitants in the world before hand it could cause issues over ownership and spawn points. Punz never technically owned this world he just lived off of it. Yet some how one of the past visitors had done the impossible, and it couldn't have happened at a worse time.</p><p>The new inhabitants didn't seem to know of their existence yet which Punz would use as an advantage. They couldn't kill the new members, they would just spawn right back, but they could make their life hell untill they decided to leave. Punz knew they would need the necessary resources in the nether to do anything properly in the Overworld. Punz always refused to travel to the Overworld in all of the worlds he went to. The Enderking had been able to sneak past his mother's defenses by using the Overworld as a bridge. Both the End and the Overworld were nothing more than untrust worthy waste lands to Punz, the only place that was safe was the nether. His home. He knew the new inhabitants would need the nether's many resources. Be it blaze rods, nether wart, or most important of all, the rare metal, Netherite. Punz knew if they were to grow a proper world they would need access to the nether. Thats where he planned to strike.</p><p>"So why don't we just kill them over and over? You checked the new world information and they set up a life system, they only have 3 chances then they're dead. We could just courner them." Jack asks as he scrolls through the world's information, the glowing red hologram was nothing but a series of 1s and 0s but they had all the information they needed on the new inhabitants. </p><p>"Well I dont know if you've noticed but it's not exactly set in stone." Punz pulled up the world chat with the wave of his hand. "GeorgeNotFound drowned, Dream was blown up by a creeper, BadBoyHalo burned to a crisp while escaping Antfrost." Punz listed as he scrolled through the world chat, it only went up so far and listed the deaths and chats for that day. It was clear the inhabitants only used up a life if it was truly impactfull. </p><p>"The best bet is to just fuck with them untill they leave tho?" Boomer asked, skeptical. His glowing red eyes bore into Punz as the cracks of lava through his skin pulsed with his breaths. Punz knew Boomer would think it was a dumb idea but it was the best plan he had, he couldn't permanently kill them and it's not like he could just go up and ask nicely.</p><p>"I know it sounds stupid but do you have any better ideas?" Punz leaned back. Boomer only raised an eye brow as Velvet tried not to snicker. "I say we trap their main spawn, it's only a matter of time untill they need to come here. We lay low and take them by suprise, let them know we won't let them through and they'll have to leave."</p><p>"And what do we do when they fight back?" Jack questioned but Punz rolled his eyes. </p><p>"We're trained, skilled mercenaries with body counts higher than all of their IQs combined. I doubt they'll stand aginst us." Punz smiled as the 3 laughed to that. </p><p>"So we'll set up a small base of operations by the portal, prepare, and take them down when they least expect it." Velvet shrugged as the 3 stood up. </p><p>"You know, hot girl shit." Boomer jokes as Punz slaps him on the back.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up dude." Punz tries to hold back his laugh but Boomer's own snickers eventually break him. They had alot of work to do with little time to get it done. They'd have to be smart and they'd have to be fast. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Sapnap smiles as he swirls around the bucket of water. The red and black fish stares up at him as he walks back to the community house, excited to give Beckerson a new friend. </p><p>"Marz is still a dumb name." George laughs as he follow's Sapnap, he flips  him off they step onto the wooden outline of their new house. He dosen't know why exactly Dream and George insisted on building it directly in the middle of a lake but he did have to admit, the use of different colored wood really made it pop aginst the crystalline water. </p><p>"Like Beckerson is a better name." Sapnap scoffs as he pours his new friend into the hole that watered their wheat farm. Marz and Beckerson spent a few seconds swimming around eachother untill they settled to picking away at the slowly growing alge. </p><p>"Hey leave my fish alone, just be happy he has a dumb friend now." George laughs as he walks over to the main room, Dream watches the two of them as he stands on the edge of the wall placing the bricks they had left. "Bye Marz, make friends with the other dumb fish." George waves as Sapnap catches up to him. </p><p>"Oh so they're both dumb now?" Sapnap laughs as he ducks down the yet to be built doorway. </p><p>"Well duh, you like them so they must be dumb." George smiles as Dream jumps down and makes his way over. </p><p>"Makes since why you and Dream are the way you are." Sapnap snorts.</p><p>"Who's dumb?" Dream asked confused. </p><p>"Sapnap." George shoots as he goes over to the furnaces to let the new clay bake. </p><p>"Yeah I'm aware." Dream smiles as Sapnap punches his arm. </p><p>"So since dad's going to be at Munchie MC all day I say we explore the rest of that Bastion, I know you two dumbasses left stuff behind since you were too busy dieing over and over." Sapnap jokes, happy to find an excuse to go to his home realm. They had only been living on the SMP for about a week now and Sapnap was itching to explore the expansive biomes his home world was lacking. 

The 3 had been so busy the last week they hadn't even had time to properly explore. Luckily a new addition was added to the SMP. Callahan was one of Bad's friends, the mute reindeer hybrid had offered to come to the newly made SMP and help set up. While he did help with some heavy lifting he mostly just resorted to annoying the 4 boys as they built their new home. With the construction of the community house nearly complete Sapnap felt it was time they had a bit of a break and just dicked around. </p><p>Becides the new nether spawn was far enough away from the mysterious crimson forest that he could ignore the weird pull. He still has yet to make his way over there, blaming it on being busy helping his brothers and ignoring the fear it struck through him. Even if the new nether spawn was kinda trash, floating over an ocean of lava, Sapnap much perfered the new portal. It takes little convincing before the 3 are off to the near by portal, feeding the pink and yellow sheep one more time before they explore. </p><p>The portal was nothing more than a basic rectangle on the side of the mountain but Sapnap already had plans to make it a truely grand nether hub, he'd need alot more black stone too. Sapnap was tempted to take some beds with him but decided to hold off on the Netherite mining for now, they didn't even have diamond yet, wearing only the shining silver of iron armor. As they step through George and Dream continue to bicker in his ear. </p><p>"No no no Gogy you absolutely died more than me during the Bastion, don't even try to act like you didn't." Dream laughs as the 3 spread out on the quickly made platform, they haven't had time yet to properly expand it. </p><p>"Well who has more deaths over all now, not my fault the green man attracts creepers, they must think you're hot or something." The 3 follow the bridge to the small out cropping off the front of the portal, they could mine through the netherack and get blocks to build a proper path way to the new Bastion. </p><p>"Oh come on now, we can't all be Sa-." Dream's cut off by Sapnap holding up his hand. Sapnap was tempted to keep joking with the 2, rubbing it in their face he hadn't died yet, but something put him on edge. </p><p>"Guys shut up a second." Sapnap wispers as he looks around the jutting cliff. He can't explain why but something is screaming at him to stop, that's when he notices it again, the pull is back, stronger than it has ever been. He turns around with wide eyes, before he has time to yell at the two to run back to the portal another voice calls out.</p><p>"NOW." A deep booming voice bellows as 4 figures dart from the shadows. Almost immediately the smell of smoke fills his nose as 3 of the figures ignite. The air is filled with smoke and ash as Sapnap ignites his own fire. He glances over to Dream to see the man had turned translucent, shifting to his hybrid form while George held tight to his sword, sheild raised. The 4th figure glows with bright light, seemingly made entirely of lava, it bellows again "LETS GET EM BOYS." As the 4 charge at Sapnap and his brothers, glowing golden swords raised and crossbows loaded. One of the firey foes steps foward molten eyes stare at the 3 with malice and hate as the swirling inferno stands before Sapnap. </p><p>"You 3 think you can just come in here and take this world from us!?" It yells, Sapnap notices the man began floating, seemingly fuled by anger, Sapnap understands that, when he's in his hybrid form, if he gets pissed off enough, he'll float for hours untill he calms himself down. That thought fills his brain as he really looks at the 3 fire engulfed men, they all looks similar, they all looked like him. They were hybrids just like him, but what kind? </p><p>"Look ok, this looks bad but we had no idea." Sapnap tries to reason, he know's the 3 of them are strong but he wasn't sure if they were strong enough to fight off 4 pyro hybrids. </p><p>"We don't want trouble ok, look just let us be and we won't hurt you." Dream calls out as he stands becides Sapnap, sword clutched in his hand. He knew Dream would be fine, he'd been training for years and there were few who could even stand to him, let alone defeat him. Him getting hurt was still a possibility though, and Sapnap didn't like that. The main fire hybrid laughs, a deep chuckle, the sound of it tickles the back of Sapnap's brain. He swears he's heard a laugh like that before, he just can't place where. </p><p>He glances to the other men surrounding the group trying to weigh his chances. Behind the leader stood another pyro hybrid, wide red and blue eyes stared back at him as he nervously clutched his crossbow, the man standing becides him looked just as pissed as the leader. His bright red hair showing through the swirling inferno, usually when Sapnap shifts he can't even make out his black strands, much the same way he can't tell the other two's hair color, but the almost neon red sticks out aginst the rest of the fire. The magma man behind him glows as the lava coursing through his veins give him an almost translucent look, similar to Dream's current state. He got the feeling these men were strong, he knew him and his brothers were well trained and he doughted the 4 could last long, but he really didn't like the odds of a 3v4. From behind the group the portal wirls as a figure come sprinting to stand becides George.</p><p>"Sorry just got George's message." Antfrost basically growles as he holds up his sword, ears flat to his head and tail flicking in pure rage. Sapnap smiles, thanking George's quick thinking to message the cat hybrid for back up since the man had been off collecting supplies. The 4 enemies roll their eyes as the stalemate continues. </p><p>"You came to this world once and we let you leave, you shouldn't have come back." The hybrid with the duel tone eyes calls from behind. </p><p>"This was our world, our home." The leader advances as his anger grows. "And you think you can come here and just rip it out from under us!?" </p><p>"You might gain strength in the Overworld but you're in our domain now, and we're gonna make you wish you never came back to this world." The red haird hybrid yells as the 4 continue to advance, Sapnap takes a step back. </p><p>"Look you don't want to do this ok. We don't want to hurt you." George calls out.</p><p>"3 Overworlds and a blaze hybrid aginst 4 nether borns?" The leader scoffs as he pulls a black sword from his inventory, Netherite. "You're either really stupid, or..... you know what no, you're just really fucking stupid." The leader laughs as he lunges at Sapnap, immediate action breaks out all around them. </p><p>Dream barles for the magma cube as George blocks a crossbow bolt with his sheild. The two fight back to back, Dream slashing at the glowing man with his axe while George rushes foward to drive his sheild into the other hybrid, trying to push him off the cliff. With ever swing the magma hybrid mearly absorbs the blow, his lava like exterior mending any dent, similar to Dream's own healing abilities. The magma man rams into the two sending them careening off the edge. Sapnap rushes to the edge, watching as Dream desperately throws down gravel till a small mound formed in the lava. Clutching George, Dream hits the pile feet first as the two sprange back up, thank prime for slime hybrid abilities as the two land back on the ledge, immediate ingaging in combat once again. Sapnap barely has time to react before he's pushing his blade aginst the other man's. He has just enough strength to push the hybrid back and scramble away from the edge.</p><p>Ant is locked with the red haird hybrid as the two men growl at eachother, swords clashed, desperately pushing aginst the other to break their strength. He hears the red haird man laugh.</p><p>"Hey cutie what you doing in a place like this?" Is he.... flirting? Sapnap holds back a laugh as Ant reaches back, his nails extend to claws as he slashes the hybrid across his flamed face. Both men stagger back, Ant clutching his now burnt hand and the hybrid trying to stop his now bleeding cheek. "I'll take that as a, "not intrested" huh?" The hybrid almost laughs as Ant rushes foward, shoving his foot in the man's chest, sending him flying back. He can't tell but is Ant... smiling? </p><p>He barely has time to raise his sword before the jet black blade catches the shining silver. He knows he should be fighting, the 4 were clearly well trained but his friends were more than capable of taking them, but everything is screaming at him to stop. </p><p>He dosen't know why but the pull at his chest is stronger than ever, almost physically draging him towards the pissed off hybrid infront of him. The hybrid who called Sapnap a blaze hybrid, he knew what Sapnap was, he finally had an answer. He wanted to keep this man takling, it's messed up but he's never talked with another nether born pyro hybrid before, and his first encounter wasn't going so well. He's pushed back closer to the edge as he desperately glances around at his friends, glad they're able to hold their own. </p><p>"No where else to go." The hybrid growles as Sapnap stagers at the edge. He looks down and forms an idea, just below the ledge, the ocean slows to a small beach. He shoots the hybrid a smile as he flicks two fingers from his flaming hair, falling backwards into the warm ocean. He knows the hybrid won't be far behind as he desperately swims to the netherack shore. Hiding behind a spiral of basalt Sapnap waits for the hybrid to surface. He knew his friends were handling the other 3, and if he could get the leader cournered, maybe he can calm him down enough to ask him questions, he needed answers. </p><p>"Of course you're gonna hide from me like a little pussy dude." The man calls out, almost mocking. Now that he's alone and not screaming at them, Sapnap actually listens to his voice. The lilt in his pronounceiation, the strain of his voice, it's so familar, Sapnap bites this finger in frustration as he tries, desperately to place his voice. He can't help but smile, he really shouldn't have set it up so easily for him. Maybe if he gets him to laugh, he'll calm down.</p><p>"You are what you eat." Sapnap calls out from the piller, his hiding spot was ruined but he heard the man snort. That's a start.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up dude." He almost laughs. That's it, that's what hits Sapnap with realization. The slight annoyance of trying not to laugh, while at the same time trying to stay serious. He's heard the same tone multiple times, everytime he would tell Dream or George the exact same thing. This hybrid sounded just like him. He barely has time to register this before he's pushing the man back with his sword while he rams into Sapnap. They lock in a stalemate, neither side budging as they stare at eachother, swords locked. Sapnap nearly stagers back as he get a real good look at the man's eyes. </p><p>He knows those eyes, he's replayed the memories of the faint swirling red and gold flecks enough times to recgonize them anywhere. The way the swirling lava like irises bring them to the surface with each rage deepened scowle. He's seen them in more than just memories, but in his own mirrors and reflections. They look just like his.</p><p>This hybrid standing before him is the exact same type of hybrid as him, with the same way of speaking, and same gold and red eyes. The pull he feels weakens at such a close range to this man, almost like it's as close at it can go, finally letting him have some slack. He realizes he's been hesitating this whole time, his muscles involuntary holding back from pushing into this stranger with everything he has. Just as a test he pushes full force and the man staggers back slightly before meeting him with equal force once again. Sapnap pales as he realizes, he's holding back too. Looking at his face, being in his presence, everything is just so... familiar. </p><p>"Do.... Do I know you?" Sapnap breaths as the man's face shifts to bewilderment. He drops his sword as Sapnap lurches foward, the man catches him as he looks up at the now extinguished stranger. His firey skin had been replaced with a soft peach as electric blue eyes stare at him, brow furrowed in confusion. The flames above his head were replaced with shoulder length blond hair that fell in the man's face. One ivory horn sat on the edge of his forhead, tip dusted with red, slightly bigger than Sapnap's own horns. The only difference was the man was missing one of his horns, the jagged edge sat in place of a matching horn. Sapnap's not really sure but it looks like it happened a while ago, an old wound long healed. A scruffy, patchie blond beard made it's way along his chin, looking almost like the starting wiskers on Sapnap's own face, only better grown in and taken care of. Small scars peppered his face, almost like he had acne growing up, just like Sapnap was going through now. A gold chain sat around his neck sitting infront of the bright white hoodie. Sapnap can't help but stare at it before his eyes flick back to the man's face, it's so similar to his own, too similar. </p><p>"I-I don't." The man stutters, confusion and, something else tracing his voice, it almost sounded like hope. That when he remembers the voice from his nightmares, the crying little boy, begging and pleading for Sapnap to stop crying. His mind is filled with the no longer blacked out memory so fast it makes him dizzy. </p><p>He remembers looking up at the face of a crying boy, blue eyes tinted red as the tears fell, blond hair dangling from his face as he looked down at the crying toddler in his arms. As he looked down at Sapnap in his arms. The same golden locket dangling out of reach because of the gold chain tied around the blond boy's neck. Sapnap remembers reaching out for it before the boy put him down. </p><p>As he comes back to the present he realizes he's once again reached for the locket around the same person's neck. He grabs hold of it as he feels himself snuff out, the man let him grasp it. The stranger's eyes go wide as he looks at Sapnap's human form for the first time. Actually... not a stranger, Sapnap knows who this is, how could he ever have forgotten his older brother. Sapnap feels both elation for remembering and sickness for ever forgetting. He see's tears well up in the other man's eyes, he must recgonize him too.</p><p>"Punz?" Sapnap breaths out, barley auditable. The man rushes foward as Sapnap's sword clatteres to the ground, using both arms to hold the man in a tight embrase, fighting off tears. </p><p>"Sapnap!" His brother chokes out, the relief and pure joy causes the tears to spill over his eyes as he desperately holds onto the brother he thought he lost. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that things have settled down a bit, lets hope everyone starts coming together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so sorry thisnone took so long to come out but it was actually going to be alot bigger. I decided to break it up into two chapters to wrap it up better. The next chapter should be out soon since I already have a good chunk of it written now. See yall soon :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap desperately holds onto the shaking man infront of him, too shocked to do more than claw at his back, trying to bring the man in closer than possible. He ignores how his shoulder grows wet since he's sure Punz is ignoring it on his own hoodie. As Punz pulls him back all he can do is stare into his eyes and laugh in relief.</p><p>Sapnap's mind reels with the long forgotten memories of his faded childhood. Those same blue eyes crinked as he smiled and laughed, chasing Sapnap through blinding white hallways and staircases. How he would dangle in the arms that held him once again, purposely going dead weight to make his big brother think he was getting too big to be picked up. Curling up into his side while he cuddled under blankets and pillows, listening to another voice ring out as he fell asleep in his brother bed, again.</p><p>As Sapnap drinks in every feature of his lost brother's face all of these memories come rushing back, he was so little and they were still so fuzzy around the edges, but being in Punz's presence again rocketed them to the surface. It had been years but Sapnap still laughed passed the tears as he saw that all too familiar, comforting smile. The smile he'd forgotten about, on the face of the brother he'd forgotten he had. Sapnap cracks, the guilt welling up on him as he feel into Punz again. </p><p>If he could forget his brother, what else did he forget? He was only 3 but what other memories lay just beneath the surface, what else was there in his own past, his own mind, to change him? Why did he even forget Punz in the first place, what happened last time they were together? </p><p>His head begins to ache as he clutched his brother, he hadn't said anything, only held onto Sapnap like he was terrified he might dissappear again if he let go. That's probably what he thought, Sapnap had disappeared.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." He chokes out as Punz shushes him.</p><p>"No no, none of that, I don't care what happened, I don't give a single fuck ok." Sapnap can hear the smile on his voice as he laughs through the tears. "The only thing I care about is that you're here." Sapnap chokes up, he never would have left his brother. He should have told Bad to go back for him, why did he never tell his father to go back for him? He could have grown up with them, been with Sapnap through his life the same way Dream and George were. Why did he never go back for his brother? He left him alone for 13 years to think he was gone, he didn't get to see him go up, didn't get to know who he was, didn't get to have his family. And it was Sapnap's fault, he didn't tell Bad to find him, why didn't he tell Bad to find him!?.</p><p>"How are you even here?" Punz asks as Sapnap continued to spiral, a scream rings out above as they both spin around to see their friends still fighting. The magma cube hybrid dangles George over the edge of the cliff as Dream jumps on his back.</p><p>"BOOMER STOP." Punz yells out as they both start sprinting towards the jutting ledge, they had to get their friends to stop before they hurt eachother. As they place blocks below their feet Sapnap watches as Dream turns back to ram into the man again. </p><p>"DREAM DON'T." Dream stopped in his tracks as the two near the cliff, only a few more blocks. Sapnap watches as the hybrid with the red and blue eyes lines up a crossbow bold, aimed at Dream. Sapnap abadonds the blocks, jumping to the ledge. He tumbles onto it running to the hybrid, knocking the bow from his hand. Dream pulls him back before the hybrid can bash him with the butt of his weapon, winding up to strike him in the process, seemingly having lost his sword. Sapnap holds onto his arm as Punz leaps onto the ledge. </p><p>"Hold you're fire everyone stop!" He calls out desperately as the other nether borns look at him confused. Antfrost takes this time to grab George from the edge as the magma hybrid brings him back. </p><p>"Oh so now that you're losing you wanna back down?" Dream calls out, pushing past Sapnap to make his way towards Punz. He runs out infront of Dream, standing between his brothers. Dream faulters as Sapnap give him a pleading look. </p><p>"Dream don't hurt him, please." Sapnap begs as Dream looks between the two confused. </p><p>"He pushed you over the edge!" George yells back as he comes to stand behind Dream. </p><p>"No no, I jumped that's a big difference." Sapnap tries to correct.</p><p>"He still followed you down." Ant points out, gesturing toward the new group with his sword. </p><p>"Guys listen to me this is all just a big misunderstanding." Punz steps foward to try and explane himself as the other hybrids take the cue to snuff out. </p><p>The duel toned eyes of the first hybrid stay the striking red and blue but thats about it. His hair is buzzed cut and dark, a stark contrast to the other hybrid standing next to him. Sapnap had been right when he assumed the other's hair would stay neon. An unimpressed, almost annoyed face stared back at them... why did he just wink at Ant? He chances a glance over at his friend who was staring back at the man. Sapnap was going to pretend the red spreading across his face was from fighting. The red haired man lurches foward as the now extinguished magma hybrid shoves him with a laugh, he must have seen as well. The last man, Boomer is what Punz had called him, was no longer glowing orange but settled to let the magma cool and collect back into his glowing veins. The 3 look between their leader as he tries to play peacekeeper. </p><p>"Misunderstanding or not, you still attacked us for no reason." Dream yells.</p><p>"It's not like you wouldn't have just spawned right back in the overworld." The first hybrid calls out, Sapnap hadn't noticed before but his voice holds the same accent as George. </p><p>"That's not the point it was completely unprovoked." Ant yells. </p><p>"Guys stop, listen to me." Sapnap calls to his family exasperated. He looks to Punz's frightened expresion as he steps towards his brothers, he now saw how strong they were even after they tried to warn them. He obviously didn't want his group getting hurt. "This... this is Punz." </p><p>The 3 look at Sapnap confused as George shrugs, they obviously didn't understand, not that Sapnap blamed them. How do you explain to your family, hey so my biological brother and his friends just attacked us, but you should stop fighting them because I finally remembered who he is? You can't just easily explain that. </p><p>"Punz why exactly are we standing down again?" The red haired hybrid called.</p><p>"Yeah big dog, I feel like we were handling them pretty well." Boomer laughed as he cracked his knuckles. Sapnap could tell Dream was scowling at them through the mask. </p><p>"We don't hurt our own." Punz looks over his shoulder as Sapnap grins, Punz was keeping him safe. </p><p>"Sapnap what is he talking about?" George questions as the other 3 go rigid. </p><p>"SAPNAP?" Boomer yells as they all jump back. Next thing he knows he's being lifted up off the ground as Boomer picks him up from behind. "Where've you been little homie?" He can't help but laugh at the other's confused faces. </p><p>"Where have you been?"</p><p>"We've all been looking for you, Punz never let us stop." The other two say almost in tandem as tgey all surround him and Boomer puts him down. The fact his brother never stopped looking for him fills his chest. He smiles at the other three as he gestures to Punz. </p><p>"This is my older brother." He can't help his laughter as he watches their eyes widen.</p><p>"Uh I'm sorry, wanna say that again?" George questions, voice raised an octave or two. </p><p>"Sapnap, how... what do you mean older brother? We're your brothers." Dream questions gesturing around the group. </p><p>"What is he talking about?" Punz questions as the two groups all stare at Sapnap, he suddenly feels very small. Both groups are at the other's throats and Sapnap is the only thing keeping the peace.</p><p>"I... I think we all have alot to talk about." Sapnap's voice comes out small and shakie. He was so elated to remember his brother he didn't even think about how the others would react. Dream and George had grown up with him, they were still his brothers. But Punz was different, Punz was his brother too, his link to the past memories he might finally be able to bring to the surface and deal with. He needed both of them. </p><p>"Why don't we call a truce." Punz suggests, holding his hand out to Dream. The steel and restrained rage still shone in his eyes, by the way Dream's jaw was clenched when he shook Punz's hand, he had noticed it too. "We have a base not too far from here, just north is a crimson forest if you wanna meet us there, we can talk and figure this all out."</p><p>"And how do we know you won't ambush us again?" Ant calls out. "Gonna lead us to your base where there's more of you waiting?" </p><p>"It's just us kitten." The red haired hybrid calls out with a smirk. Ant rushes foward before he's restrained by Dream. Punz rolls his eyes as he thumps the man aginst the head. </p><p>"Stop being a dumbass Velvet." Sapnap makes a note to remember the name. "Like I said, we don't hurt our own, if you're with Sapnap, you're with us too. You have my word specifically that you won't be harmed." Thankfully the other 3 seem to take his word as some of the tention seems to slip from all 8 of them. Punz gestures for the whole group to follow as they all begin making their way through the nether.</p><p>They travel in sclience, the tentions of the previous battle had clearly warn off but the distrust and apprehension was still there for both parties, and Sapnap once again felt stuck in the middle. He understood, he still had some shakie feelings about this whole situation himself. He still could barely wrap his head around all of this, he thought coming to the nether would calm him, but finding his brother only left more questions.</p><p>Sapnap only had a few memories of the man infront of him. He was so little when Bad found him, it was to be expected. But the fact he could barely remember anything is what was most concerning. The only thing he could remember about Punz was that he was his older brother and it was just him and Sapnap before Bad found him. His memory of that day was fuzzy but he knew his parents were gone by then. How that happened Sapnap didn't know. </p><p>The more he tried to think back the harder his mind pushed him away from the fleeting images. Most likely he was too little to really remember them. Although it was almost like his brain just wasn't letting him, like he'd blocked them out. His mind cuts back to the blacked out nightmares he's been a suffering from, one of them was revealed to be a long forgotten memory between him and Punz. His fear was that the rest of the chilling sounds would be memories as well, if they were Sapnap wasn't sure he wanted to remember them. He shutters thinking of the screams and explosions, what had he witnessed as a child that his mind wouldn't let him remember? </p><p>Dream must have picked up on his silence freak out as he lays a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Bro you alright?" He wispers in Sapnap's ear. He hadn't really stopped to consider how Dream and George were feeling in all of this. It was always an unspoken agreement between the 3 that they were closer than friends, they were family. Sapnap didn't want them to think they'd be viewed as less with Punz around, if anything he'd need his brothers support now more than ever. Having Bad here would definitely help too, George had already sent him a message. </p><p>"I'm just...." Sapnap can't find the right words. He was extatic to have Punz, but scared of the past memories he brought with him. He wanted George and Dream to know this didn't change anything, but didn't know how to voice his concerns right. Then he felt bad for Ant for having to get dragged into this, even though he seemed happy to branch ahead from the group slightly and wisper with Velvet as he fell back from Punz and his friends. </p><p>"Scared? Confused? Gonna piss yourself?" George asked, swooping in closer. Sapnap appreciated his humor as he shoved him with a smile. The 8 came to the edge of the forest as a blackstone fortification came into view. </p><p>"I guess all three rolled into one?" He looks between his brothers as he hears Ant laugh, he had playfully shoved Velvet before the two feel back to their wispering. He raised an eyebrow at his friends as the 3 snorted, Boomer and the other hybrid can be heard stifling laughter of their own but the two remain obvious. "I'm sure we'll all figure it out together." Sapnap hopes as Punz stops before the entrance of the sprawling black castle. He now realizes is the looming structure he'd seen before, the one that caused all of those fears to begin with. Sapnap swallows hard as he's engulfed by the pitch black shadow cast by the mysterious castle. Punz spins around as he gestures to the 3.</p><p>"Welcome to the domain of the Blaze Emperor." The 4 nether borns enter the castle with the rest close behind. The sprawling black hallway is lined with carpets and furs of nether dwellings. It opens to a room adorned with soul lanters and shroomlights, in the center of the room sits a solid gold throne with smaller chairs spread around the side, encircling a glass table glowing with the lava that rests inside. Hallways brach out eather side of the main path, leading to other parts of the castle and the spiraling towers Sapnap was able to see from the front. 

As the group walk deeper a painting comes into view from the back of the throne room, a women with glowing orange horns sits in the middle, her piercing red eyes excentuated by her bright red skin. Her jet black hair falls and curls around her shoulders as a man stands behind her. Dressed in shining black and purple armor only his head is visible as he holds his helmet under his arm. His head is alight with fire as red and gold eyes stare back at the group. 

As Punz walks deeper into the castle Sapnap notices two things, the man in the painting looks almost exactly like Punz had while he was in his hybrid form, and the little boy standing just to the man's right looked exactly how Sapnap remembered him. Big blue eyes crinkle as the boy smiled for the painting, obviously not caring about keeping his feathery blond hair out of his face since the artist keep that detail in.</p><p>The last thing he noticed was what the red woman had been holding. A small bundle sits in her arms, a baby stares in the painting with wide brown eyes, it's black hair barely peaking through the white blanket it was swattled in. Sapnap freezes as he stares at the painting, the little boy was so clearly Punz which would mean the baby in the painting must be him. So that would make the other two his....</p><p>"Blaze Emperor?" Dream calls out, hand resting defensively on his sword's hilt. "You said it was just you 4." Punz turns around, eyebrow raised. "So you lied to us, there is more of you."</p><p>"I think we should properly introduce ourselves." Punz chuckles as they all make their way to the throne room. Punz plops himself down on the golden throne as the two other hybrids take their seat to his left and right. Boomer stands just behind him as Punz leans back in the throne, gesturing for the others to take a seat. </p><p>"We are the last living members of the Blaze Empress's court," Punz's voice rings out as he looks to the group. "We work as mercenaries and skilled warriors in exchange for payment and alliances. Our skills our refined and our fires are unquenchable. If you choses to be our allies you will receive nothing but loyalty, but if you go aginst us we will not hesitate to burn you down." The hybrid's duel toned eyes roll as he chuckles. </p><p>"Don't mind the whole speach, it's customary when meeting possible allies." He assures before Punz shoots him a look. </p><p>"Jack really dude come on you know I love doing this part." Punz shoots back, almost disappointed. The hybrid, Jack, shrugs as Punz continues. </p><p>"With me is Jack Manifold and RedVelvet." He gestures to the two other hybrids as they wave. "The last living brothers of the valiant, fearless guards He and She. They have learned their traning and have promised to uphold their owth. </p><p>"You don't look like brothers?" George questions as Velvet gags. </p><p>"My sister and He weren't related, and I'm sure as hell not related to this bitch." Velvet smirks as Jack rolls his eyes. </p><p>"Well we could have been." Jack points out with a smile as Velvet sneers.</p><p>"Like your brother wasn't too spinless to make a move." Punz cleared his throat as they two settle down from their bickering. Boomer laughs behind him, making an L shape on his forhead before Punz could continue. </p><p>"Fighting along side me is BoomerNA." Boomer gives a wave before crossing his arms and leaning aginst the throne with a smile. "The son of the Blaze Empress's most trusted knight, he has picked up his sword and learned his strategies. If you run into a problem Boomer should be the first you go to." </p><p>"I've got ya homies." He says with a smile.</p><p>"And finally." Punz gestures to the painting behind him. "My name is Punz, Emperor of the Blaze kingdom. Broken as it may now be." Sapnap's eyes go wide as he looks around his friends to see similar shocked expresions. "After the Enderking destroyed my mother's realm I took up the duty of protecting my court and rebuilding my home, block by block. Which might now help you understand why we were so aginst you making an SMP here. We've spent years rebuilding the home we lost, we don't really wanna lost it again." Punz shrugs as Sapnap's mind races. Enderking? Blaze Emperor? What did this all mean?</p><p>"Wait so if you're like... royalty, then dose that make Sapnap-" Ant is cut off as Punz stands, making his way to Sapnap. </p><p>"I never thought I'd get to say this." He says with a smile as Sapnap stands. "And lastly, we have the lost Blaze prince, returned to his kingdom once more." He beams while Sapnap feels like his legs are going to give out. Punz pulls him into a hug again as he wispers. "Welcome back Sappy."</p><p>Sapnap feels numb as he pushes his brother away from him. "Blaze prince!? I have no idea what you're talking about!" He yells looking around the room, everything was happening so fast he didn't have time to process it. He see's smoke begin to rise from his mouth as he gets worked up. "I-I didn't even know I was a blaze hybrid untill today, I didn't even know I had family left untill today." Punz looks at Sapnap shocked as he hears George stand behind him.</p><p>"Sap dude calm down, we'll figure this out." George tries to reasure but Sapnap is too lost in his own head. </p><p>"I don't know anything about this! I barely remember anything about you, how am I ment to be a prince to a kingdom I don't even know!" Sapnap yells, this is all just one big joke, this has to be a joke. He's dreaming right now, this is just another nightmare this has to be. He didn't leave his brother behind after Prime knows what happened to their parents, he didn't grow up with a happy loving family while Punz had to fight and struggle because Sapnap couldn't remember him. And he's not prince of the kingdom full of people he left behind. Sapnap's not that bad of a person.</p><p>"Sapnap?" The hurt on Punz's voice is enough to snap him back.</p><p>"No-no Punz I didn't mean it like that, I-" he tries to reasure but he's cut off as he looks at the concerned faces suddenly surrounding him. It was too much, there were too many people staring him down, he had to leave. Sapnap pushes past Punz and runs to a stair case he guesses will lead to the tower. Punz has just enough time to call out again before Dream grabs his shoulder, telling him to let Sapnap go. Dream knows him well enough to know he needs to cool off. As Sapnap's feet pound aginst the stairs all he can think of are the different scenarios he could have lived. </p><p>Punz growing up with him, having Dream and George as their brothers, he wouldn't have grown up alone. He didn't really grow up alone though, he had Boomer, Velvet, and Jack. Would he not have them if Bad had taken Punz with him? And why would Bad leave Punz behind? He loved Sapnap, if Bad knew he had a brother, he would have gone back for him. Bad didn't leave him behind on purpose, did he? All the unknowns and unanswered questions continue to mix and melt with the what ifs and what could have beens untill they boil over into rage as Sapnap reaches the top of the tower. He yells at the top of his lungs as he punches the brick stone wall with a flaming fist. He hovers in the air as he clutches his now bruised knuckles, that was a dumb idea. </p><p>He stares into the crimson forest as he tries to calm down, watching the heat wave winds blow through the mushroom trees. He clasps his shaking hands as he leans over the edge of the tower. Deep breaths, just breath. He can almost hear Bad's reasurences now. He wishes his father were here, he knows George had sent out a message to him earlier but he wants him here, now. He hears foot steps on the stairs and is greeted by Punz as he leans next to Sapnap on the railing. They don't say anything as Sapnap calms down again. </p><p>He wants to apologize, not only for his blow up, but for everything. Before he can air his grievances Punz clears his throat. </p><p>"You have her eyes you know." He states as he continues to gaze at the mushroom forest. </p><p>"What?" The confusion of who he was talking about was meet with a slight chuckle. </p><p>"Mom's eyes, when they weren't all red and glowie like in the painting." Punz smiled as he turns to his brother. "And her hair too, becides that you're a spitting image of dad though." Sapnap's eyes go wide as he realizes Punz confirmed his suspisions of the people in the painting. </p><p>"I..." Sapnap tries to rack his brain for any kind of memories but nothing comes up. "I wish I could remember them." His voice breaks as the whole situation really washes over him. </p><p>"I know, Dream told me. That is the green one's name right?" Sapnap laughs as he nods. "You... you called them your brothers?" Sapnap looks up to Punz to see he's still not looking at him, he dosen't need to meet his eyes to see the hurt.</p><p>"Yeah." He didn't want to lie, he needed Punz to know how important to him they were. "We were raised by my dad, he owns his own SMP and they both showed up in his world when they were really little. They lived with their adopted mom CaptianPuffy, she helped take care of me too but I lived with my dad and my uncle Skeppy." He knows Bad will be here soon, it's best to tell Punz now before he tries to attack his dad. </p><p>"So... you have a whole family huh?" Punz smiles but it dosen't meet his eyes.</p><p>"I guess yeah." Sapnap smiles. "My dad, BadBoyHalo, he found me here, I was crying in a broken down hut and he didn't want to just leave me alone in the nether, he took me home and raised me as his own."</p><p>"But you weren't alone." Punz states, tone emotionless. Sapnap looks at him again.</p><p>"Punz... I-I'm-" he says fuck it and wraps him in a hug again. "I don't know why I never told him to come back for you." He coughs trying not to cry. "He never would have left you if he knew, I shouldn't have left you behind. I'm sorry." </p><p>"This isn't your fault!" Punz assures as his voice finally breaks. </p><p>"But it is, I left you behind! While I was living happily you had to fight and struggle, you built all of this. What even happened? Why did you do all of this? Why can't I remember any of it, it's like my brain is blocking it out."</p><p>"You were so little." Punz wispers as he holds his brother. "But now look at you." Punz smiled as he pulls away. </p><p>"Punz... what happened to our parents?" Sapnap is desperate for answers as Punz sighs, he leans back aginst the wall as he looks Sapnap over again. </p><p>"You were born right before war broke out." He begins as Sapnap leans next to him. "I was only five at the time, I didn't even know what was happening, I was just so excited to have you." Sapnap smiles as Punz bumps into him. "In our home world, things were a little different. Certain nature nymphs and druids were stronger than others. Strong enough to become deities."</p><p>Sapnap knows most worlds are inhabited by beings to protect nature. Each would usually had one or two protectors per realm but that number could fluctuate and change. They had already meet a water nymph in this world, a lovely pink haired nature hybrid named Niki. These spirits were stronger than most other hybrids, being a combination of a person and the realms themselves. They were special in that if they were gravely wounded they could resort back to their most basic element, a seed, a drop of water, shining obsidian, or even a continous breeze, and would slowly reform and heal over years. They weren't imortal, but they could regenerate and come back. If these conections to their physical bodies were distroyed however, they would cease to excist. </p><p>"Our mother was a fire nymph who came from a long line of nether rulers. She was one of five deitie like spirits in our would. I only knew of three others, the Ocean Overlord, the Flower Queen and the Enderking. For years they all lived in harmony but for some reason the Enderkimg snapped. He was driven mad by some unseen force and began stealing entire chunks of land and teleporting them to the end realm. What ever force possesed the Enderking gave him god like strength, not even the other nature spirits could stop him." Punz looks off again as his eyes flash with rememberd fear. "War broke out soon after, our mother was the strongest out of the remaning four but even she was unable to stop his next attack. He targeted the nether directly, using his powers he transformed our entire home into an endless black void. Our father lost his life in the process, leaving our mother alone." Sapnap sees Punz tighten his fist as he blinks the moisture from his eyes. </p><p>"What was he like?" Sapnap asks from general curiosity and to try and lighten the mood. Punz chuckles.</p><p>"He was mom's childhood friend, they grew up together. After he became a knight she assigned him as her right hand, and not too long after he asked for her hand in marriage." Punz smiles, obviously remembering how their father must have recounted it to him. "After he became Blaze Emperor our mother assigned the second in comand as her new knight, Boomer's dad. Him and our father were like brothers so his loyalty to both of them was already unwavering." Punz's face falls as he rubs the bridge of his nose. </p><p>"Him and our father put down their lives to stop the Enderkings forces. After our home was stolen our mother used her powers to extract every peice of quartz and reshape it into a castle, sat directly in the center of this nether void. She was weakened from this and the Enderking took that opportunity to strike even harder. When you were 3 he stole yet another monument, the Ocen Overlord's palace. But what he didn't expect was the whole ocean to come with it." Punz chuckles as Sapnap realizes what that must mean. Enderman do hate water after all. </p><p>"With the End realm basically destroyed the Enderking believed he had nothing to lose. He decended to the realms once again and targeted the other spirits. The Flower Queen fell to his hands, she had just had a baby and used up a majority of her powers to rebuild the Ocean Overlord's palace. I didn't know her well but her and our mother had been good friends, Kristin was her name if I remember right. After that he once again targeted our mother, he attacked face to face at our home. The last thing she told me before she sent me to the portal was to take care of you, and to always remember who I am." Punz coughs as Sapnap leans into him, it obviously was hard for him to talk about. </p><p>"She told me to run to the portal but I had just enough time to turn and see him strike down our mother, crushing her tether under his foot, completely wiping away her existence from our world." He sniffled as Sapnap ignored the stinging behind his own eyes. "He was terriably wounded and no one's heard news of him in years, but that fact he could still be out there..." Sapnap nods, not needing to have Punz finish.</p><p>"After I lost you, I devoted my life to rebuilding the home we lost, we've fought so hard for it. And worst of all, even though I just got you back, we'll have to leave again soon." Sapnap is shoked to hear this. They were just reunited, Dream owned this SMP, he wouldn't kick them out. </p><p>"Dream wouldn't-" He's cut off as Punz shakes his head.</p><p>"No our scout, Gumi, she's found work for us again. It's a big job too, we could be gone for... I don't even know how long, years probably." Sapnap pales as Punz sighs.</p><p>"N-No but I just got you back, you've been helping me remember. I-I need you Punz." Sapnap pleads as Punz screws his eyes shut. </p><p>"We've already agreed to it Sapnap, we can't all just back out. They'd cut all ties with us and we'd be down an allie. We dont have many to begin with." Punz gazes over the forest. Sapnap know how important this home was to them, he didn't want to get in the way of that but he couldn't just let Punz go. </p><p>"Then I'll go with you, all of us will." Sapnap states desperately. </p><p>"No!" Punz wips around, eyes wide with shock. </p><p>"Why, we're all strong, Dream, George, and I are three of the highest ranked fighters in the realms, we can help you." Punz only shakes his head. </p><p>"I know you guys are strong, Jesus did we find that out today." Sapnap chuckles as he can't fight back his smug smile. "Sap, you need to understand, I've thought you were dead for the past 13 years. Now that you're here, like actually here." Punz rests both hands on Sapnap's shoulders. "I-I can't lose you again. If you stay here I know you'll be safe, we can do what we gotta do and come back." </p><p>"Punz I can't lose you either, if us going with you guys will bring you back faster then we'll do it." </p><p>"Sapnap please." Punz begs. "If you got hurt, it'd be on me. You can't come with us." Sapnap grabs both of Punz's hands as they rest on his shoulders. He wants to keep arguing, wear his brother down. He just got him back and he can't bare the thought of him leaving again. Before he can continue his ears pick up a distant sound. The sound of black wings beating the air in desperation. He rushes to the edge of the tower, spying the form of his father as he rushes through the nether. He turns to his brother with a smile before loudly calling out to Bad, jumping and waving. Bad circles back around before diving in, landing graceful infront of his son. Sapnap dosen't have time to explane anything before he's pulled into a hug.</p><p>"Sapnap what happened!? George messaged me and said you four were attacked in the nether, I rushed here as quick as I could then none of you were answering my messages and I immediately start thinking the worst. You guys can't do that stuff to me, my heart can't handle it anymore! Are you hurt?! Did your brothers get hurt!? Where are your brothers!?" Bad takes a breath from his rambling to finally pull away and actually take in his surroundings. Sapnap can't help but snort at Bad's concerne. Confusion laces his face as his gaze finally lands on a very startled Punz. "Sappy who is this?" Sapnap smiles as he takes Punz's hand pulling him towards his father. </p><p>"Dad, this is my older brother Punz, he was left in this world after you found me. This is his kingdom." Sapnap expected his father to be happy at the news but all he sees in Bad's eyes is confusion and sadness. As he glances to Punz his face is cracked with poorly hidden rage.</p><p>"Sapnap... go back with the others for a minuet." Punz all but snarles as Sapnap steps back startled. </p><p>"What no? Punz did you hear me? This is my dad." He's cut off by Punz igniting.</p><p>"No Sapnap he's the one who stole you from me!" Puns yells as he floats closer to Bad. Sapnap stands between them but Bad places his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"It's ok, I'm ok. He's right, go back with the others. Let your brothers know I'm here and that I'll be down in a minuet." He pats his shoulder but Sapnap stays put. </p><p>"No I'll..." He'll do what? Protect his father from his brother? Protect his brother from his father? Who's side should he be on? </p><p>"It's ok Pandas." Sapnap softens at his father's affectionate nickname. "We'll be ok, we're just going to talk." Sapnap knows they wouldn't hurt eachother.... too bad. So he begrudgingly begins the decent down the stairs, turning back to see both of his family members watch him go. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Punz waits till he can't hear Sapnap's feet on the stairs anymore. He rushes toward the demon but nearly goes staggering off the edge as Bad swoops up into the air. He calls down to him after he catches his balance. </p><p>"Do you have it out of your system now or do you want me to stay up here?" Punz feels his hands ignite as he chucks a fire ball at the flying kidnapper. </p><p>"Fuck you!" He calls up, throwing another fire ball that the demon mearly dodged. </p><p>"Hey, language!" He calls back down as he flys away from another firey projectile. </p><p>"You think you can just steal kids and get away with it!?" As he flys down lower Punz pushes off the ground as hard as he can, launching into the air and shooting another fire ball the demon's way. He floats down gently but didnt account for the wind to bring him over the edge of the tower. He wouldn't hurt himself but it was embarrassing to miss his mark. It's even more embarrassing when he feels hands wrap under his arm pits and hoist him back up onto the tower's ledge. Bad leans aginst the wall as his pinprick white eyes stare back at him.</p><p>"Have you calmed down enough to actually talk about this?" Punz winded up to strike the man but stopped as he saw him stay still. It was different when he was flying in the air and could just easily dodge his attacks, but he no longer got out of the way. Punz stops inches from the man's face as he didn't even flinch. He couldn't hurt him, he knew Sapnap cared about him. </p><p>"You stole him from me!" Punz resorts to just screaming in his face, but again the man didn't flinch, only allowed him to continue. "Everything that I did here, I did because YOU took him from me!" Punz's voice breaks as he ignores the stinging behind his eyes.</p><p>"And tell me what you did." Bad asks, voice calm and even. It enraged Punz, was he not taking this seriously, did he not understand?</p><p>"What did I do?!" Punz backs away a bit but keeps his volume the same. "I completely rebuilt my home block by fucking block, worked excruciating, near slave labor-esk jobs, and had a body count so high I forgot the number, all by the age of FIFTEEN!" He screams but still the man showed no fear. </p><p>"Why did that happen?" He questions again as Punz spins around. </p><p>"Fuck you." </p><p>"Language." He snaps back to the man as he continues. </p><p>"I did what I had to do to rebuild the kingdom my parents gave their lives for! To make it up to the family that I lost! I was forced to become the ruler of a broken, shattered country at EIGHT YEARS OLD! AND YOU TOOK THE ONLY GOOD THING IN MY LIFE FROM ME!" He can no longer hold back the rage enduced, melancholy tears. "You took him from me, and I spent every day of my life fighting for him back. And he was happily living his life without me. He didn't need me. The one promise I left my mother. And I couldn't even do it." He falls to his knees as the demon kneels with him. </p><p>"Punz... I don't really know you, I don't know what you've been through." Bad rests his hand on the man's shoulder but Punz shrugs him off.</p><p>"Don't touch me! You're right, you don't know what I've been through." He yells but his voice breaks from the strain. </p><p>"And that's entirely my fault." Bad's voice cracks. Punz looks back up confused only to see the man frowning down at him. "You were a child who had the weight of the world on his shoulders, and I could have saved you from that the same way I saved Sapnap." Punz scowled at the man. </p><p>"I don't need your fucking pitty. You didn't save my brother, you stole him." Punz snarles as he sits aginst the wall of the tower. </p><p>"Language." Bad scolds again but this time Punz mearly rolls his eyes. "I found Sapnap, scared, hungry and alone." Punz cuts him off before he can continue.</p><p>"I was taking care of Sapnap he was fine." Bad sits next to him aginst the tower. </p><p>"Punz, you were a scared eight year old who I'm guessing just lost both of his parents." Punz dosen't give him the satisfaction of giving him an answer . "You just told me all of these things you had to do, just to survive, did you really want Sapnap growing up having to go through that as well?" Memories of all the things Punz went through flashed through his head. The days he would stay awake, working and reshaping the land only to place down each brick of his castle with his own two hands. The pain he would feel everynight as he lay awake, unable to sleep with the aching cuts bruises and sometimes even broken bones he aquired from anything, be it traning, building or working jobs. The feeling of blood aginst his clothes, causing it to stick to his skin and he pulled his sword from yet another body, another kill, another job done. He shudders thinking of his baby brother having to go through that. </p><p>"No." He grumbles as he feels Bad rest his hand on his shoulder once again. This time he dosen't shake him off. </p><p>"I should have come back for you, I checked a few times but I should have keep up on it more." Punz stands up but Bad remains seated. </p><p>"I was fine." </p><p>"You weren't though, like I said I barely know you, but I know you well enough to see my son is just like you. And I can tell when he's upset." Punz feels his scowle deepen, he dosen't like how this man is able to read him. "You were a victim Punz, you didn't deserve to go through what you did.</p><p>"I'm no victim, I did what I had to do." Punz hears Bad sigh as he tries to keep the memories restrained.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Punz was expecting a lot of different things, anger, fear. He wasn't expecting to hear remorse dripping from the man's voice. "I'm sorry I took Sapnap from you. I'm sorry I didn't come back for you. And I'm sorry you went through what you had to, no one should have to do things like that let alone a child. But know Sapnap was raised right, in a loving home with family who cares about him. He never grew up wanting anything or going without. He was trained, loved, and cared for by me personally and I would die fighting for him or any of my boys."</p><p>The genuine force behind his words shock Punz to his core. As he thinks about it, would Punz really have wanted Sapnap growing up the way he had? He was lucky Sapnap didn't remember much, the things they both had to see had scared Punz and the fact Sapnap was spared from that is something he'll forever be greatful for. If he had to struggle, Sapnap would have had to as well. He told Sapnap he didn't want him coming on this job because he was scared he'd get hurt but really Punz was terrified he'd see that happy, genuine light disappeare from his eyes, the things he would have been forced to do if Punz had keep him. It makes him sick thinking of his brother downstairs, his happy, outgoing, jokie little brother, turned into a blood thirsty killer the same way Punz had been shaped into. As he looks back up at Bad he feels gratitude over come him, he had ensured Sapnap had a good life, even if Punz couldn't be in it. His brother was safe and happy, and that's all he could have asked for. </p><p>"He grew up happy?" Punz hated how his voice came out weak and shakie from his screaming. Bad didn't seem to judge him though as Punz sat back down next to him. </p><p>"Every day." Bad promises as Punz takes a deep, calming breath. </p><p>"I know things are going to be.... weird for a little while, but Sapnap needs us both. And if you'll have us, I'm sure Dream and George would love another brother too." Damn it why did he have to say that Punz had just calmed down from crying. To change the subject he smiles.</p><p>"You know what, it's stupid, but I think I'd like that." Punz goes to stand up before he fells Bad grab his hood and pull him back down. </p><p>"Ah ah ah, nope you're not just gonna drop everything on me and move on. If you're Sapnap's brother you're my son now too, weather you like it or not. Now we're gonna sit here and we're gonna talk about this untill you feel 100% again." Punz stares at him wide eyed before he feels a wing wrap around him as Bad settles back, it's comforting. Before he can protest Bad continues. "How bout you start by telling me about your other friends. George told me there were four of you in his message."</p><p>"YO WHATTTTTTT." Punz has to hold back his laugh as Bad jumps with an "oh my goodness." He knew Boomer was loud but he wasn't expecting to hear him all the way up here. It was perfect timing though.</p><p>"Well that's Boomer." He smiles as he settles back aginst the wall, giving into Bad's request.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again sorry this chapter took so long but a lot has come up recently not to mention I got slapped with the urge to crochet for like 5 days stright. (*cough cough, check out my finished projects on my twitter, @Booberry, cough cough*)</p><p>But I should have the next chapter out soon since it's already like 1/4 the way done now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yo I'm sorry this one came out a little later, writers block finally caught up to me. And I gotta say, shit isn't cash money.</p><p>Think I got outta that slump though. Just a warning if I ever drop off the face of the Earth like this again, just assume the same thing happened and I'll be back eventually. I have *SO* many ideas and I've been stuck with incurable brain rot so I'm not stopping till I get them out into the world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I am absolutely stumped on which story to do next. I've been putting so much thought into these next stories. I have so many things planned and I have soooooooo many ideas that I'm just too excited to pick which one to do next. I need yalls help, let me know in the comments which one you'd like to see first. </p><p>DadSchlatt (will be canon to the main story line I got going on)</p><p>Wilbur and Sally origin (will take place mostly on SMPlive and will feature characters and relationships from that era)</p><p>Dream and Charlie Slimeicle one shot. (Canon story line one shot about Dream and Charlie being cousins)</p><p>Of course I have a few more stories brewing in my brain ATM but I wanna get these 3 out first before I even think about touching the other ones since (at least one of them) will be bigger stories with alot of important things in them.</p><p>(I'm still like super new to Twitter so if I can figure it out) I will be putting up a poll on my Twitter as well about an hour after I upload this chapters if you don't wanna vote in the comments. Make sure to drop a follow Booberry @Booberr46443889.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dude calm down I'm sure they just have a lot to talk about." Dream tries to comfort Sapnap as he rubs the growing bump on his head. Bad said they just wanted to talk but Sapnap couldn't shake the feeling that it was going to turn into more than that. He nods but doesn't give Dream a real answer. He was a little nervous at first but his friends were able to distract him for the most part.</p><p>Dream and Boomer had found out just how similar their powers were, be it melting down into a puddle, able to change physical shape, or their inability to take fall damage and bouncy steps. They had pushed their powers to the limit for nearly an hour joking with each other and giving tips and tricks the whole time. They finally decided to take a break after they had a contest so who can bounce the highest. Dream, being the over competitive ass he was, shot too high and bashed his head on top of the expansive ceiling. An impressive feat but one that left him rubbing his head while Boomer howled with laughter and sang about some "L Dance."</p><p>George and Jack had sat down and seems to be having a pleasant conversation. Sapnap and joked with them about their matching accents and multi-colored eyes but they both merely scoffed, prove his point further on how similar they were. Now Sapnap sits listening to the two men talk, if he hears Jack Manifold say "Ayup" as a joke one more time he swears he's gonna lose it.</p><p>Velvet and Ant had branched away from the group, standing to themselves as they laughed and talked. If Sapnap saw how tentatively Ant rests his hand on Red's arm as they joke, or how Velvet would mutter something in his ear before Ant pushed him back laughing, Sapnap pretended to be oblivious. He smiles as he sees both of their friends growing closer. Boomer seems to notice as well, tapping Dream and Sapnap on the back as he gestures for them to watch as he melts to the floor and snakes his way over. They hold their snickers as they both wait for Red to lean in again. As he does Boomer materializes behind them both.</p><p>"Oh yeah big daddy~" Boomer moans in a feminine voice as he grabs onto Velvets shoulders. </p><p>"FUCK OFF BOOMER." Velvet yells as the spins around, punching Boomer in the arm. He stagers back in mock hurt before Velvet continues. "What the fuck is the matter with you!" Velvet scowles but he can't hide the smile that breaks out along his beat red face. The whole group laugh as Velvet and Ant's faces grow even more red.</p><p>"Hey language, I heard that." Sapnap hears the all to familiar scold from his father as him and Punz finally decend the staircase. He rushes over to them checking for signs of injuries. He's relived to see them still in one peice. The fact that they didn't mame eachother is probably a good sign. Sapnap smiles as he slows his jog to embrase them both. </p><p>"Took ya long enough you had me worried." Sapnap laughs.</p><p>"Worried about what? Punz and I just talked." Bad smiles as Sapnap pulls away. The relaxed expressions on both their faces an encouraging sign.</p><p>"Yeah, Bad's pretty cool." Sapnap smiles, feeling the easy air between the two.</p><p>"I don't know I thought you guys would have, ya know fought or something." The relief that they were both fine washed through Sapnap as he saw Dream and George make their way over.</p><p>"Oh we did, Punz is a good shot by the way. Maybe he can help you with your aim." Bad pats Sapnap's shoulder as he walks past him to meet Dream and George. He ignores Punz's laugh as he feels himself pale. Giving his brother a shove he catches up with his family to begin introducing them to the rest of the group.</p><p>After they got pleasantries out of the way Sapnap is happy to see how they all seemed to settle together. Dream had been excited to show Bad the new tricks Boomer had taught him. He had fussed over Jack's eye, inspecting the magical enduced change, confirming his and George's suspisions. Sapnap laughs as he see's Bad send Velvet a warning glare after he got a little too close to Ant for his liking. </p><p>The whole scene feels so childlike and exciting, Sapnap can't get rid of his smile as everyone settles in and finds their place. Looking to his brother as he reclined on the golden throne, Sapnap began to feel like things were going to be ok since he first set foot in this world. Looking around the room you'd think the small mismatched family had doubled in size. And maybe they had, but as Sapnap remembers his brother words, he know it won't last for long. They'd be leaving soon, breaking them apart again. Before his mind has time to divulge again Bad's voice breaks through the laughter and jokes.</p><p>"I just wanted to say thank you all for welcoming us into your homes." The group smile and cheer as they agree. "I know things started out a little difficult but I get the feeling this is the start of something great. Two families have been impacted today, one reunited after years of being apart." Sapnap lurches foward as Punz slaps his back.</p><p>"And one, has grown in size. If you'd all like to join us we should throw a proper celebration for the reunion and additions." Hoops and hollers fill the echoing chamber in universal agreement.</p><p>"I say we throw a bon fire." Dream calls, knowing it to be one of Sapnap's favorite traditions. The roaring, crackling fire is the perfect back drop to the jokes, game, and songs being amplified over it. </p><p>"Bon fire?" Jack questions. Sapnap is shocked to see the confused expressions worn on each of the hybrids faces. </p><p>"Oh come one now, you guys are pyro hybrids. Have you never just set fire to a bunch of shit in the Overworld for fun?" Dream laughs, ignoring Bad's "language." Punz looks between them all before clearing his throat.</p><p>"Uh... we haven't traveled to the Overworld in years." Punz announcement fills Sapnap with confusion.</p><p>"Why? The Overworld is awesome. The Nether's great yeah, but the Overworld has so many more things. You know like..." Sapnap's cut off by Punz shaking his head. </p><p>"We know what's in the Overworld world, I never said we hadn't been their before." Punz corrects with a chuckle. "It's just... the last time we were in the Overworld the Enderking used our portal to invade our home. Ever since then we have sworn to never enter. Everything we have we got form our home realm or traded through our allies." Sapnap is shocked. That means Punz and the rest of the group had been missing out on so many great thing. Everything Sapnap loved about the Overworld, the sun rises and sun sets that painted the sky in his most favorite colors. The cool splashing waves that would chase away the summer heat. The feeling of the cool snowflakes aginst his skin before they melt almost immediately on contact from his feverish heat. </p><p>Sapnap loved the Nether of course, it was his home realm. The Nether was one of the few places he always felt truly saft. But Sapnap couldn't imagine spending everyday of his life here, not when he knew what lied just beyond the portal. Sapnap had grown up in the Overworld, it was his source of light. How long had his brother and new friends been living in the dark?</p><p>"Well, you can come with us now." Bad says with a smile but Sapnap can see the sadness behind it. He must feel the same way for the Nether borns. The four look to eachother nervously before Punz stands. </p><p>"I-I don't know, we can't be sure is safe. I'm sorry but I don't think it's the best idea for us to leave." Punz tried to keep his voice commanding and even but Sapnap can see the fear behind his eyes, Punz was scared. Standing up Sapnap grips his brother's hand. </p><p>"Punz please, you can trust us. We wouldn't let anything happen." His brothers nod as Punz looks around the room, terror still locked behind his eyes. "I-I want to show you how I grew up, show you my life. I want you to be in it again, you can't do that trapped in here. You don't have to stay there long, we can start off with just tonight." Sapnap hates how childish he sounds but it's enough to break Punz. Giving him a quick grin he looks to his court with a raised eyebrow, silently asking their opinion. </p><p>"You know big dog, I do miss the stars." Boomer is the first to break as Sapnap can't help his smile. </p><p>"Then we better hurry, it was getting dark when I got here and I wanna make sure you boys don't eat too late." Bad fusses. With laughter and excitement the group of 9 leave the castle and start heading for the Nether portal once again.</p><p>As the glowing purple structure comes into view one by one Dream, George, and Ant make their way through the portal. The rest seem hesitant at first but Velvet was the first to go after Ant jumped back in to lead him through by the hand. The smile on both of their faces was almost enough to hide the red, but not quite. They were followed by a laughing Boomer and Jack with Bad close behind, already calling out to be careful and not get them lost. Soon it was just Punz and Sapnap as the older hybrid nervously shuffled from foot to foot. Sapnap rests his arm on his shoulder to help calm him. When Punz meets his eyes they're alight with fear but Sapnap gives him an easy smile.</p><p>"We'll go together ya big baby." He jokes as they take steps tword the portal. </p><p>"Fuck you." Punz answers with a tight laugh as the two step onto the portal. Sapnap throws his arms around his shaking brother in a final attempt to calm him down. </p><p>"It's ok to be scared Punz, but don't worry, I've got you." Sapnap reasured as his brother returns the hug, trembling died down considerably. As the voops and wooshes of the portal fill his ears Sapnap breaths in the sent of the crisp cool air as they shift to the Overworld. Punz looks around with wide eyes, the shimmering flecks of orange and gold morph through his bright blue eyes. He smiles as he sees the rest of his friends already making their way to the unfinished community house. </p><p>Dream and Jack Manifold already seem to be gathering firewood and scrap from the build for the bon fire. George is laughing as Bad scolds Boomer, probably for his loud curses as Velvet and Ant walk the wooden peir. Ant pointing out the colorful coral with his free hand while Red stares in amazement. The two walk hand in hand, seemingly having not let go since Ant dragged him through the portal. Sapnap nudges his brother as they pass the pair, rolling their eyes and making mock gags. </p><p>"SHEEEEEEEESSSSSHHHHH." Sapnap is startled as Boomer yells out before the rest of the hybrids join in with their own calls. </p><p>"SHEEEEEEEEESSSSSSHHHHH." They all practically sing in unison.</p><p>"What was that?" Sapnap laughs as they make their way to the community house. </p><p>"It's just kinda thing we do, you'll get used to it." Punz laughs.</p><p>"Oh we kinda have a thing like that too." To prove his point foward Sapnap hears George finally stop laughing at the display.</p><p>"Oh my god, we're popping off?" George questions as Sapnap throws his arm over the older man's shoulder.</p><p>"We're popping off?' He questions.</p><p>"We're popping off." Dream answers as he comes back with more things to burn. They had been planning a bon fire after they finished the community house but figured now was as good a time as any to set up the wood for a celebration.</p><p>As they all settled outside of the unfinished building Sapnap took Punz around the new establishment, showing him the plans for future builds and his new pet fish. Punz was delighted to see the pink and yellow sheep, saying they normally only got white or gray wool from trades, hence his white hoodie. He sat down with his brother and ate with his friends and family around the quickly growing bon fire. The new hybrids seemed to enjoy the source of heat, finding the Overworld's climate much cooler than they were used to. </p><p>"Pandas you want to show them your trick?" Bad had called out as they all laughed and joked around the sizable fire. Sapnap rolled his eyes but couldn't help his smile at his father's nickname. Holding his hand out tword the fire Sapnap twisted and shifted the fames with his powers untill the fire turned from a striking orange to a cool blue. He continues to manipulate the fire untill it's flashing beautiful blue, greens, and pinks filled the now darkened clearing. The blacken sky was a light with his colorful light display as Punz stares at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"What?" Sapnap questions seeing his brother's shock. "Cant you all do this too?" Sapnap had just assumed he shared his powers with his brother. He had already seen him shift and Bad had told him about his fire throwing abilities, so Sapnap assumed they'd all be able to do this as well. Punz chucked as he shook his head.</p><p>"Actually, this was one of mom's powers, only she could do it." Sapnap smiled at his brother's bewilderment. The fact he shared something so special with his mother filled his chest with warmth. Punz must have noticed the fire swell with his happiness as he threw an arm around his shoulder. </p><p>"Ok that's cool and all." Boomer starts with a laugh as he's mesmerized by the fire. "But how come demon dude keeps calling you Pandas?" Dream and George snicker as Sapnap send them a glare, Bad pearks up with a smile and Sapnap can already tell he's going to dread this.</p><p>"Oh it's the sweetest thing actually." Bad starts as Sapnap grones. "When Sappy was a baby he wouldn't let me go anywhere without him, I had to carry him everywhere I went. I used a baby blanket I found with him as a sling since I couldn't hold him for so long without my arms getting tired. He'd sleep on my back all day long, it was the cutest thing." Sapnap pouts as he tries to ignore Dream and George's quiet laughter. </p><p>"One day my friend Skeppy pointed out that with the white blanket and Sap's black hair, he looked like a little panda bear. We started calling him Pandas, oh he loved pretending he was a little bear when he was younger. Sapnap do you remember how you used to chase your brothers around roaring and-"</p><p>"Ok dad, that's enough." Sapnap wines as he crosses his arms. </p><p>"He still uses what left of his baby blanket as a head band you know. It's so sweet how he keep it-" </p><p>"DAD, COME ON." Sapnap groans as the group break out laughing. Red and Ant stir from behind the fire, the two had branched off from the group and had ended up falling asleep, hand in hand. Punz laughs as he pats him on the back, he tries to ignore the heat spread across his face from embarrassment.</p><p>"You know, it's better than how you got your actual name." Punz must have been able to tell Sapnap was embarrassed as he quickly changes the subject. He perks up, Sapnap had never really put much thought into where his name came from but now he was intrigued. </p><p>"Oh my god, I thought you were gonna try and not embarrass him more." Jack laughs. Sapnap scowles as Punz ruffles his hair.</p><p>"Is it bad?" Sapnap asks. "Can't be any worse than Pandas right?" Punz laughs as he shoots Sapnap a look that screams, are you sure about that.</p><p>"Well mom came from a long line of royals, and obviously they have some pretty over the top names. Our grandfather suffered from this." Punz snickers as Boomer is already laughing. </p><p>"That's an understatement oh my god." Sapnap ignores him as Punz continues.</p><p>"His name was General Sapticus Napicus." He has to hold back his own snickers as Dream, George and Bad do the same. Punz breaks out laughing at their poorly hidden attempts. "It's ok you can laugh, it was a really dumb name, even he hated it." Sapnap lets loose his laughter as the whole campfire join him. </p><p>"Holy shit, really?" George laughs taking advantage of Bad's breathless cackles to go unscolded. </p><p>"Dude we are only calling you that from now on." Dream wheezed painfully as Sapnap sent him a glare. </p><p>"Mom always believed in taking things from the past and reshaping them into something better for the future." Punz sighs, clearly remembering his mothers words as the group settle down. "She did the same with your name, took something bad and made it better. She always believed that's the path you would follow." Sapnap smiles at his brother's kind words, still wishing he could remember anything about her.</p><p>"Aw that's so sweet Sappy, she was right." Bad coos as he leans over and envelops Sapnap in a wing. Sapnap smiled aginst his father's side.</p><p>"She'd be proud you you ya know." Punz sighs looking into the ever changing fire. Recollection dancing in his eyes, it was probably the first time in a while he'd seen such a fire display, Sapnap was happy he could give this to his brother again. "They both would be."</p><p>"Really?" Sapnap asks with a yawn, he hadn't realized just how late it was getting, not to mention the amount of stress he was under that day. </p><p>"Of course big dog." Boomer assures. "We all are so they would be too." Sapnap smiles as the group continues to talk and laugh deep into the night. Punz, Boomer, and Jack had all explained their departure to the rest of the group as the night went on. Just like Sapnap suspected his family immediately began trying to convince them to stay or let the group go with them but all 3 were firm on their decision. They would be departing in a month. </p><p>Clutching onto his brother's side Sapnap fights to stay awake with the rest of the group before Bad call them all to sleep. He had gathered the necessary resources for more beds and after putting out the fire Sapnap gazes up at the sparkling stars as he listens to the quiet breathing of his older brother next to him. He scliencely wipes away a few tears as he wishes desperately that Punz would be able to stay. He had just gotten his brother back and the thought of losing him again seemed almost unbearable, but they had a month to spend together, and Sapnap was going to spend as much time with both is brother and his new friends as he could. </p><p>What he didn't know was his other brother was already planning something. Dream lays there listening to Sapnap cry, he must think everyone else was asleep but Dream couldn't get settled with the buzz of today's excitement. Dream knows why his brother is upset, he wants nothing more than to comfort him but he knows the only way he can do that is by convincing Punz to stay. A plan starts forming in his mind and as Sapnap finally falls asleep Dream jumps out of bed and shakes the older blaze hybrid. </p><p>"Ugghh what dude? It's late as fuck." Punz whines and Dream has to hold back his snickers, he really is just like Sapnap.</p><p>"I need to talk to you about something, come on." Dream gestures for Punz to follow as he begins making his way to the sleeping sheep. He had to make sure he was far enough away that Sapnap wouldn't hear them. As the two gaze at the nearly full moon Punz sighs. </p><p>"Look if this is about us leaving, I already told you guys we can't stay without ample reason." Punz starts but Dream cuts him off with a sharp smile. Readjusting his mask Dream leans aginst the side of the gate. </p><p>"You said you guys are paid mercenaries right?" Dream questions as Punz nods, sleepy and confused. "What are your prices?" </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>A month passed by quicker than expected but Sapnap was glad they were all able to grow closer. The group of Nether borns had slowly began moving some of their stuff outside of their home realm. Punz had even set up a little base for himself, made of blackstone and other Nether blocks to help him feel more at home. Sapnap was confused at first why Punz was the only one building a base but since all the others seemed to just crash their he wasn't too concerned. </p><p>Ant and Velvet had become inseparable. No one was suprised when they announced their relationship, Boomer had even made a comment that he was surprised it took them so long. Apparently he had won a bet aginst Jack, even Sapnap knew 3 weeks would be too long to give them before they got together. He was happy to see his friends grow so close.</p><p>The group had spent so long traning and building together that you'd think they'd been working together for years. They got the community house finished in record time, and with Bad's help Punz and Sapnap were able to complete an impressive Nether hub. With a direct path to Punz's castle. </p><p>Everyday their departure grew nearer and nearer and everyday Sapnap would beg and plead for Punz to reconsider and just stay with him. Everyday Punz would have to tell him he couldn't. As the days got closer Sapnap saw more and more of a mischievous glint grow in his brother's eyes everytime he asked. Sapnap wasn't trying to be mad at his brother but at this point it almost felt like he was mocking him, like he knew something Sapnap didn't. He let it go though, he didn't want to spend the last few days with his brother angry. </p><p>Sooner than Sapnap would have liked the group meet by the portal to say their goodbyes. Boomer and Jack were joking around with Dream and George as they picked on eachother about anything and everything. Bad was going from person to person, double checking their travel bags and giving final hugs. Velvet and Ant were embraced, wispering to eachother as they held their partner. Sapnap knew it would be hard for the new couple but he could already tell how much Ant and Velvet cared about eachother. </p><p>"You better write to me everyday." He heard Ant mumble grumpily. </p><p>"And visit you every chance I get, I know I know kitten." Velvet chuckled as he kissed the shorter's forhead. Sapnap held back his laughter as Ant grabbed his shirt and pulled Velvet in for a proper kiss. As they pulled apart smoke billowed from Velvet's mouth, forming a heart as it flew into the air. Ant chuckled as he snuggled back into a very red RedVelvet. </p><p>Sapnap looked around the group as they said their goodbyes he can't help but notice someone missing. </p><p>"Hey where's Punz?" The rest of the group seemed to notice his absence as well looking around the clearing with confused expressions. </p><p>"Sorry, sorry. Had to double check some things at the castle." Punz stepped through the portal as Sapnap rushes to him. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry infront of his family but seeing as this was it, Sapnap couldn't hold it back any more. </p><p>"Punz please." Sapnap pleads as he burries his face in his brother's hoodie. He knows how childish this seems but he dosen't care, he dosen't want his brother to leave. "Please don't go." He sobs as Punz rubs his back. </p><p>"Ok." Punz smiles as Sapnap shoots back with wide eyes. </p><p>"W-what?" Sapnap was holding onto hope that he'd be able to convince his brother, but he wasn't expecting him to change his mind as he was literally leaving. He turns confused when he hears Dream break out into laughter behind him. </p><p>"Punz you're so mean, you didn't tell him this whole time?" Dream wheezes as Sapnap looks back to his brother's contagious smile. </p><p>"I wanted to suprise you." He smiles as he breaks away from Sapnap to stand infront of his men as they line up for him. Guessing from their matching grins and held back laughter, they knew about this as well. </p><p>"Men." Punz starts, voice commanding and demanding of their attention. The voice of a leader. "I have been hired personally as a body guard for Dream. Because of this I will unfortunately have to stay behind while you men go off. Remember if anything happens do not hesitate to come home, and watch over eachother." Sapnap is shocked, he turns to Dream in pure disbelief only to see him shooting Sapnap a smug grin. </p><p>"We know homie, we talked about this like a month ago." Boomer laughs as Punz rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Boomer you know this was supposed to be a surprise for Sap, can't you play along for 5 minuets." Sapnap rushes to Dream, punching him in the arm before hugging him.</p><p>"What did you do!?" Sapnap laughs while the whole group join him. </p><p>"I knew you wanted Punz to stay so I hired him as my "personal mercenary." Sapnap stares in disbelief as Punz comes up behind him to pat his back. </p><p>"Dream's paying me well, a new SMP owner is going to need some back up, plus there was someone I didn't want to leave behind quite yet." Sapnap smiles as both his older brothers explain.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Feel sorry for that dude." Sapnap jokes as Punz snorts in response. </p><p>"Well maybe he dosen't want me here after all." Punz leisurely walks back to the rest of his court as they laugh and snicker. </p><p>"All of you hid this from me right?" Sapnap accuses. "Then yeah, maybe I don't." He tries to come off as serious but can't help how his voice wavers with laughter. </p><p>"You love me and you know it." Punz snarls before he wraps his arm around Sapnap's neck, pulling him down as he burries his knuckles in his little brother's hair. Sapnap pushes him off with a laugh as Bad give them a warning. "Boys be careful, oh my goodness."</p><p>"Only a little bit." Sapnap jokes back before he pulls Punz into a hug again. "Thank you." He says into his chest as Punz pats his back. </p><p>"Ahem?" Dream speaks up from the back as George snorts. </p><p>"Ok ya big pissbaby you helped too, come here." Sapnap opens his arms as the whole group give one final hug goodbye. With promises to be back soon and to be safe the rest of their family watch as the Nether born hybrids leave the world in a flash.</p><p>(BoomerNA has left the game)</p><p>(Jack Manifold has left the game)</p><p>(VelvetIsCake has left the game) </p><p>The group of 6 make their way back to what was quickly becoming the main hub of the SMP. There was still alot of work to be done and many more friends that would join but for now Sapnap is happy to walk with Punz back to his house. </p><p>"Come on Pandas, you promised me you'd help me with a pumpkin farm for my jack-o-lanterns."</p><p>"Right behind ya bro." Sapnap smiles as he follows his brother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story felt extremely short but perfectly lengthed at the same time. Idk I'm still really happy with it.</p><p>I'm really glad I got to get into hybrids more with this story, I try to focus on the whole God story arc I got going on with the Techno POVs. I'm not really sure which story to work on next but the other ones will also have a mix of the god plot going on as well as a lot of the hybrid/nymph lore. </p><p>Im really really happy with this story and I hope I portrayed the characters well. As always see yall in the next story, remember to tell me which yall want first in the comments and on my Twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>